droplets
by ameriboo
Summary: A collection of ficlets regarding the untapped dynamic between Gary and Misty. There are times they exchange a few haughty words. Sometimes, like parallel lines, they barely meet at all. At some point, hopefully, they can have a chance.—Gary & Misty
1. unfaithful

**disclaimer: i don't own anything**

 **notes: this is the beginning of my egoshipping series! they're my favorite pokemon pair and i want to pay my respects with subpar storytelling. i'm trying to improve and fall in love with misty and gary all over again. i hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The final dalliance to shred all emotional ties.**

She wraps around his silk tie and pushes him through the closet door. Quickly she slams his back against the wall, and he allows it. Gary silently counts the future layers of concealer he would need tomorrow morning, feeling her fangs graze the crook of his neck, his wandering hands, calloused and hot, sinking into her backside curves. Together they twist and collide, adjusting for better access. Now he faces her, pinned beneath him. Misty has never looked so small. Even when little and pressed down by his body she has the nerve to be demanding. And so were her tears, streaks visible, tugging away his comforting hands reaching for her cheek. The dark mascara coated on her feathered lashes contrasted against watery eyes.

The average man would blame it on the alcohol but Gary Oak owed his every irresponsible whim and lust filled decision to the one and only, Misty Williams.

Watching this strange flame of a woman smile prettily in front of the flashing cameras latched onto _his_ arm made Gary laugh to no one in particular. He's seen Misty curse and threaten and fight all at once with a wicked grin on her to plenty of paparazzi but because tonight her place is beside her boyfriend, not as Cerulean City's righteous leader. By the end of the night her feet will be swollen, her orange knot wild and blazing, and she would still be the only girl in the room that could bring Gary Oak to his sad knees.

In that moment, Gary fought hard to not forget that he was currently at a dinner party filled with colleagues, family, and friends. That right outside was a waiter serving dry martinis and cocktail weenies underneath crystal chandeliers. Misty occupied every function of his body and thought of his mind. Her cherry lips, her slight tan lines circling her shoulders, her inability to not consider that he has to be on stage in ten minutes. She is selfish and cruel, in a way he resonates with. Seeing her tonight, covered in royal blue, brought back hectic memories and broken ties left untouched.

He missed her like dry soil misses rain.

"Don't push it," she whispers harshly in his ear, nipping at the lobe, he gathers enough force to shove her against the white dry wall and strip her of her promise ring with his teeth. Her bittersweet laughter fills the small space, "You can't even bare to see me wear it, huh?"

He spits the ring out of his mouth and kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back, and it is sorrowful, almost sweet as if it was the fifteen year old ginger girl he once knew pecking him out of the blue, just because she wanted to.

Her body spoke for her as silence filled the closet once more, empty except for two forlorn figures guilty of one too many selfish deeds. She starts at Gary's stomach and trails downward.

Gary gasps, the breath escaping from his chest, knowing exactly what part of his body she would explore next. Misty's emotional side led her to be somewhat sexually predictable. She got on her knees, strokes his thighs and laces her fingers around his zipper. He glances down to look at her kneeling form, the blue in her eyes have darkened in a way that chilled his skin but warmed his insides.

"Misty," he mutters, low and cautious, "You said last time was enough."

The zipper is down.

"And I said I'd be faithful but here we are."

He groans as her fingers roam, hoping the last time doesn't come.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: gary and misty are pretty awful in this one i know but a lot of humans are. please let me know how you feel and if you want to request anything! i'm always open. thank you for your time! xoxo**


	2. empty

**disclaimer: i don't own anything**

 **notes: better to love and lost then to not love at all amirite**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **They lasted longer than expected.**_

He still has her blue sweatshirt.

Under a pile of socks covered in holes near the dresser there it was, the collar was stretched and the navy blue was dull. It was the sort of garment his grandpa would wear on his days off, over sized and unattractive.

Before the sweatshirt he found her empty stick of strawberry lip balm and threw it away. His apartment is very clean without her. No more bobby pins covering his bathroom sink, no more random cups of half-finished herbal tea sitting on his coffee table. Gary can finally follow the simplistic way of life he imagined his twenties would be. She made things hectic for the both of them.

Everyone said the heat would die down the more the see each other. The way they looked at each other across the room would become nothing but a shared exasperated glance. Both of them did not listen to what everyone had to say, they moved in together for the sake of each other and no one else. They both were prideful and were very much aware of what was at stake. Either way no one had a say because no one understood the way as lovers they discovered each other's bodies at midnight, the way she offered him a bite of her dessert before taking a bite of her own. Now he understands what everyone met by being too foolish and young in love. His insides twists at the thought of them being right.

As empty his apartment is without the cups of tea and hair accessories, it lacks the familiar scent of lavender. She use to spray their pillows in lavender mist because Gary had tough times sleeping and often complained about it. Eventually the grumpiness and mumbles annoyed her to the point of her seeking out research. She had read in a magazine lavender oil helps soothe the body and soul. He remembers her sticking the glossy article in his face with a cheesy smile as if she discovered Atlantis. At the time he thought it was nothing but a hippie-dippy gimmick yet there was no doubt the flowery aroma on her neck eased him. Or that it was her legs wrapping around his every night. The dark circles under his eyes lessened and every opportunity she would put it in his face by saying, _"I told you that lavender has many benefits."_

Now his place smells of cleaning solution and black coffee at all times. It is harder to fall asleep.

He picked the sweatshirt up quickly, eyeing the worn out cotton blend.

This sweatshirt was worn by a body. And her tiny body held strength and fire, but it also forgot to close the fridge.

He never remembers what she wore for their dates but he knows the touch of her pajamas, her strange collection of pajamas, like the ones made of silk and the pretty two-piece she wore after a good day at work. She even had a pair of pants covered in pastel bicycles. Gary admits that her nude silk set had to be his favorite, it felt the nicest against his chest.

But when she wasn't draped in silk or lace, she wore this. Smooth skin, a thin waist, a slither of skin visible every time she reached for the box of Fruit Loops at breakfast time. He'd get a quick view, leaning against the kitchen countertop, silently sip his coffee in bliss. Those mornings were taken for granted as he stands in his bedroom alone. As he pinches the fabric between his fingers, he realizes it felt softer when worn by her. Gary smiles sadly. Throwing the sweatshirt to what was once her side of their bed.

He knew it wouldn't last but hoped the memories would be eventually fade. Along with the lavender, along with the coldness of an empty bed. Above all the constant memories he needed sense of regret to fade just like the blue of her sweatshirt, growing grayer and grayer with time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: very sappy and somewhat sad but that is reality for you. i hope you enjoyed it! xoxo**


	3. solace

**disclaimer: i don't own anything!**

 **notes: this has a lot of platonic ash x misty its mainly that tbh they're my favorite friends ever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Without him, she would never have met him.**

The air smelled like mustard. It was two o'clock in the morning.

They shared left over sandwiches and watched "How to Train Your Dragonite" in Ash's room while everyone else in the house slept. She played with his globe as he finished her half eaten sub in large bites, not bothering to chew. Turning her attention from the giant orange dragon to a less impressive specimen, Misty rolled her eyes.

"Chew with your mouth close."

She should be used to it by now. Her best friend of six years has always been disgusting. When they were ten she dared him to drink an old abandoned soda in a random food court. He did it and earned himself one pokedollar. When they opened up the Styrofoam cup a few cigarette butts clouded the clear soda. Ash threw up for two hours after that and Misty sat on the sink beside him, laughing.

Dirty plates, scattered across his room. A pile of t-shirts in the corner.

Ash ignored her. He wiped his lips with his thumb and smeared mustard residue on her pajama shorts.

"Ew," Misty grumbled, throwing his stuffed snorlax at his face, "It never ceases to amaze me how disgusting you can be. And to think girls actually adore you, they think you're some dreamboat. I feel bad because in reality their crush is a heathen with holes in his socks and a hero complex! Reality hurts, huh?"

He swallowed the rest of the sandwich in a hurry, wiping the crumbs on the face of his snorlax plush. "Doing the right thing is different from playing hero, Misty! Besides, I remember we did some pretty reckless stuff together. Reality is going to hit you soon when you realize that you're going off and kissing and dating! Leaving no room for adventure."

"Stop it," she replied sternly, "Don't get into that. We're hanging out, we're joking around. Instead, you bring up boys and dating and had to ruin all of it."

He jabbed her in the side with his pointer finger, "Hey! You started it!"

"There is no reason to bring me dating into this, Ash. I'm talking about you being disgusting."

She placed her attention back on the animated film but Ash's tensed expression made her uncomfortable. His mouthed tightened as the snorlax sat in his lap. Misty's heart softened.

If she were still the same ten-year old girl her chest would of concave at the idea of Ash looking so glum over the idea of her and another boy. Her helpless looks, her shy hands lingering along his in rare moments, all went unnoticed.

Ash remained silent.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she can he takes the chance.

"It didn't have to be him, ya know? I mean, I'm happy for you and we hang out more but Gary?"

 _Yes_ , Misty thought to herself, _and not because you never took the chance._

"I just like him, a lot. And he likes me."

Ash's mouth tightened, "It seems like he'd be awful in a relationship."

"And I'm a hard person to like, that's why we fit together."

"Is it because he has a car-"

"Ash Ketchum," she interrupted, "If you think I'm dating Gary Oak for his stupid car then I have every right to throw you off this bed."

Ash groaned, "I didn't mean it like that, Mist-"

"You have some nerve calling me a gold digger."

"Nah," he said, "You're a lot of things. Annoying, catty—but I wouldn't call you a gold digger. That takes too much work. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the idea of you and Gary. I asked Brock if it was all some scheme set up by the both of you to get back at me but he said no."

"You're so conceited."

He frowned, "And you're mean."

"Both are true. And Gary is one hell of a kisser."

Ash's face twisted into a sour frown, "Stop!"

"He puts his hand behind my neck and plants his-"

"MISTY."

"Shhh…your mom is sleeping."

She laughed dangerously, poking his pouting cheek.

"You're never going to grow up, huh?"

"Grown-ups have to pay taxes and stuff, I'm not down for that."

She climbed down the ladder of his bed softly, trying not to make a disturbance. She offered him if he wanted anything from the kitchen, he shook his head and said a quiet thank you. She returns his smile.

Ash's attention went back to the movie.

From the doorway, Misty looked back at the boy up on his elevated bed. He was no longer as short as she remembered, he smelled like the cologne his mom bought him last year and shorter hair.

He grew as much as she did.

She hummed to herself as she walked downstairs. Misty's eyes perked up as a slight buzz came from her pocket.

An image of Gary Oak mid-sneeze in the middle of a picnic was on the screen. It said there was a new message from "Gary-rados."

 **[How's the sleepover? Did Ash crash?]**

[Nah he's still up and being a loser. It's been fun I missed Ash]

 **[Good to hear, babe. Even though sleepovers with Ketchum were never my favorite pastime]**

[That's because you guys use to dye eachothers hair and other weird immature boy stuff at sleepovers]

 **[Wow Misty Williams so mature as if you didn't paint my nails in my sleep last month]**

[You look good in purple!]

 **[Tru]**

[Hey I can't wait to see you tomorrow Mrs. K wants you over for breakfast]

 **[Me too. Ok sweet I'll be over at 9]**

[I'll let her know Ash is prob gonna be greedy w the pancakes]

 **[Tbh I'll be more than willing to throw hands over Mrs K's pancakes]**

[Honestly same]

 **[Okay I gotta finish this document by tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you when I'm on my way over tomorrow ok? Goodnight Mist sweet dreams]**

She smiled to herself.

[Don't bull an all-nighter Oak. Goodnight 3]

 **[ ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ ]**

Misty sighed contently, putting her phone in her pajama pocket. She picked up two bottles of water and headed upstairs with a sense of comfort.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: its simple and normal. a little sad. just like real life.**


	4. impromptu

**disclaimer: don't own anything.**

 **notes: this has some ash in it too! the teenage years are hard on the heart.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A gentle chemical reaction.**

"Look outside your window."

Gary groaned into his cellphone, tapping his pen against his lit desk lamp. It was four o' clock in the morning. He was working on the work cited page for his psychology report. His insomnia was mild but still made him weak.

The topic was the four happy chemicals. Serotonin—the security of social dominance. Endorphin—the oblivion that masks pain. Oxytocin—the safety of healthy social bonds. Dopamine—the joy of finding what you seek.

The quartet responsible for an individual's joy.

It was ironic—the person partially responsible for that surge of excitement that flows through Gary's bloodstream would be the one to interrupt his assignment about the state of happiness. Not that he would ever tell her that to her face.

Gary walked over to balcony and spotted Misty William's baby blue 1979 Volkswagen Super Beetle. He leaned on the railing, watching as an arm waved outside the car window. She would get like this sometimes, call him up at obscene hours at night to bother about something this person said or ask if he wants to take a long drive.

Even when Gary has a perfectly good car in his grandfather's garage she always wants to drive in her scratched blue bug with more craters than the moon.

"Misty," Gary warned, "don't you have swim practice in the morning?"

"It's at ten," she replied. "I have plenty of time! Come on, we're getting donuts."

He combed his hands through his hair, "I thought you were at Giselle's party?"

"Giselle's a grade-a bitch and is stingy with her imported vodka so Ash and I booked it. I'm fully sober and want donuts right now."

Gary's smile faltered. "Ketchum is with you?"

"Todd shared a joint with him—I warned him how Ash can get so now he's cross-faded in the backseat and we want something to eat, so are you in?"

He sighed, "Give me five."

The car was parked under a street light, a shallow sound of Joy Division playing from her hazy speakers. Within a couple minutes Gary, in his brown leather jacket and sweat pants, piled into the passenger side of Misty's compact car. An array of charms from fuzzy dice to strange charms collected from flea markets and thrift shops hanging from her rear view mirror.

"Hey," she said mildly. "Be glad you didn't come out tonight, someone brought out glow-paint."

He shot a glance at her. Misty's body was covered in light paint marks. Her bright orange hair was twisted high on top of her head, covered in streaks of electric paint. The strap of her top slipped dangerously down her arm and he tried not to stare.

Gary smirked, "You know I don't like Giselle's parties—she invites too many of those assholes from the private school."

A loud grunt came from a body flat against the leather interior of Misty's car. Ash, hoodie covered in flaky paint, was in a half awake state, he reached over to point a finger at Gary, eyelids dropping.

"You're the king of private school assholes."

"Oh," Gary's head turned around to face him. "Was it fun, Betty?"

Ash bit back, "Not without you, Veronica."

"Girls, relax," Misty chimed, starting the engine. "You're both pretty."

"Thanks, Archie." They replied simultaneously.

She rolled her eyes at her boys. The tired engine hummed as they rode through their neighborhood, lights filtering through the car window.

"Which place are we goin-"

"KRISPY KREME!"

"Ash-"

"A dozen original glaze, sir."

Misty shushed him, lightly smacking his thigh from the front seat.

"If you scream one more time I'm throwing your ass out."

Ash gave her an apologetic look knowing well how she'll accept it and continue driving. He closed his eyes and laughed, placing his back against the interior. Gary hated when Ash acted silly. Silly was when they were seven and knocking loose teeth out of each other's mouths.

As much as Ash forgets Gary remembers how aggressive they got.

It was the struggle for dominance. There was a lot of love between the, but the struggle was still there. It's still there.

They were dynamic—a pair. Then came Misty with her lanky knees covered in scrapes at ten years old. Their Archie. A trio of sorts.

Everyone in town knew about the situation, especially Gary. He knows Ash would probably die for Gary. Gary remembers when fourteen hit Ash like a flaming rocket in the form of zits and muscles, it was the age that Ash's hands became gentler. He recalls noticing the first time that Ash's palm lightly grazed Misty's arm and how it left him utterly confused.

But it all changed for Gary the last time they all three sat on his roof.

Huddled under a wool blanket, a canteen of cocoa shared between the three of them, and Misty's green eyes staring up at the sky. He never looked at the stars the same since that night. They haven't been up there since.

Beside the confusion and hormones, they all had a sacred friendship. Gary would be lying if he wasn't happy he was currently the one in the passenger seat. The world blessed Gary with moments like this, moments where he can sit in comfortable silence with Misty. They were rare but Gary valued each moment from the small tapping of her finger against the steering to the glances she brought his way. He tucked away all of it to some part of his mind. Rewinding the images when he misses her.

He leaned against the passenger side window, palm of his hand covering his mouth. His sunken eyes were dark and hazy, his mind told him he needed to go home and rest. He ignored what his body needed and watched her from the corner of his eye.

Misty sat there in the driver seat, smiling at the road ahead.

Her face looked tired but content. One of her hands on the wheel and the other figuratively clenching his heart like a wrinkled stress ball. She lazily stuck out her tongue to which Gary jabbed her softly on her ribcage, her tickle spot. She swatted his hand away and returned her attention to the streets.

With a final turn towards the blazing green and red neon sign, they pulled into the twenty-four hour Krispy Kreme. They unloaded themselves from the car. Ash stretched his entire body out and walked ahead, whispering about getting a Krispy Kreme paper hat.

A hand pulled Gary by his arm.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him through lowered eyelashes and smiled warmly, "I'm glad you came out tonight."

He grinned, "Why is that?" A sense of relief rushed over him.

"You needed this, Oak. You never get out anymore…not like before."

Misty was right. Things weren't like before.

"Yeah," Gary replied, "I did need this."

She turned around and headed towards the sweet scent of dough and sugar, looking over her bare shoulder, green eyes covered in smudged eyeliner shining dangerously. Splatters of paint dotted on her peachy skin like a Pollock masterpiece.

"Come on," Misty beckoned. "The coffee is on me tonight."

He followed. With ever step she took, he followed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: based off personal experiences. i am often out late at night and do frequent a late night krispy kreme place with friends. please review! i hope you liked the archie references because I do.**


	5. banter

**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

 **notes: thank you so much for the kind reviews! i'm grateful for feedback!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A black coffee and a chai tea latte.**

Misty came to accept that going away to university to study marine biology brought many new things into her life. She liked high school enough not to skip every other day but high school was a juvenile shit show compared to accessible on-campus twenty-four hour coffee shops and the sculpted v of the male swim team members' backs she sees every day at practice. The late-night ramen does get old along with the stresses of actually becoming a functioning adult. At least the morning chai tea lattes she drank on her way to class kept her at peace.

For once she was just Misty. There was no Daisy, Lily, or Violet at her school to be compared to or bothered by. She loves her sisters enough to willingly kill for them if the time came for it but she loves indulging own space. No hair dye staining the bathroom sinks or clothes being borrowed—it was practically a dream.

At university she shares a room with only one other person. Misty was a master at sharing space, and the minute she met her roommate May on the first day of move-in she could tell by the mountain of boxes being towed in that May never really had to share space with another person before.

May was all smiles drizzled in sunshine and Misty was really fond of her. She was the type to wear pearls to football games and drink everything in designer mason jars she bought from Anthropology. Misty did not always understand her but May was a good person.

Then May started seeing Drew. Drew with the good hair and pastel checkered chubby shorts. They were a beautiful, preppy couple that looked straight out of a J Crew catalog. He came over often which Misty didn't mind. Misty was just aware of the romantic dynamics that came with living with someone that had a boyfriend. Misty was waiting for May to pop the question.

The scenario went pretty much how Misty expected.

May smiled shyly, her face slightly pink, and said, "So, Drew asked if he can come over to watch a movie. I know this is low of me but can the two of us have the room tonight? If you're not okay with it I understand completely all three of us can watch the movie or—"

"May," Misty interrupted, "I'm not a cockblock."

"I just mean this is your space to and I would never want to inconvenience you, Misty. This is your dorm as much as mine!"

Misty shook her head and got out of her bed. She grabbed her red backpack and started packing it with her toothbrush and clothes and textbooks. "And tonight it's going to be your steamy motel room as long as I can come back in the morning without having to walk in on a rated-R scene. May, you know he didn't really mean he wanted to watch movies, right?"

May giggled into her hands, muttering a small "I know" as Misty threw a shiny gold condom at the foot of her bed. May's face grew pinker as Misty saluted her a good-bye.

When walking down the hallway of her hall Misty passed drew on the way and gave him a small nod. His cheeks were as pink as May's.

"How cute," Misty thought to herself, walking out of the building towards a tall brick building across the freshman housing. She decided camping out at the library would suffice during her banishment.

A few students were scattered around campus as it was a Friday night and most people were out partying. Misty wasn't in the mood for jungle juice and sweaty frat bros drunkenly dancing on her. It was an opportunity to take time for herself to unwind.

Tonight she sitting peacefully at a library table was wearing comfortable athletic shorts and an oversized t-shirt with a whole playlist of click-bait videos to watch on YouTube.

She was alone in her corner of the library till a boy with chestnut hair and deep bags under his eyes walked over carrying a leather laptop case at his side. A frustrated frown apparent on his face clenching a cup of coffee. Misty kept her headphones in and remained watching "People Try Desserts From Around The World" while taking small glances at the grump on the other side of the table.

His ironed blazer and long-sleeved shirt were too business for just sitting alone in the middle of the night. Misty was slightly confused as to why he'd sit specifically at her table while there are empty ones all around. He was giving her strong discontented yuppie vibes from him but she found him easy on the eyes when he brushed his fingers through his thick hair. Thirteen-year old Misty would be utterly enamored by the thought of a mysterious stranger falling for her in the middle of a library but nineteen-year old Misty knows better to romanticize some random man.

He aggressively took out his laptop and placed it on the table top as he began typing his lips twisted and he let out a short guttural sound.

"It's dead." He said to himself. "I forgot to charge it. Typical."

Misty watched as he tried to search for a power outlet surrounding him but the one closest to him was occupied by her laptop charger.

With a black cord in his hand the stranger's eyes turned to the single occupied outlet then awkwardly met Misty's green pair. They held eye contact for a couple seconds. They were smart enough to understand the scenario.

Misty's attention turned to her own laptop battery as it was still low. She took out her headphones. "So," she began, "how do you wanna do this?"

"Well it being dead should say enough. What I want to do is plug in the charger and use my laptop so if you can kindly remove your charger from the outlet."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're pretty cocky for having a dead laptop. What gives you the idea that I'm going to give up the outlet to some random dude that wasn't even here first?"

"Come on," he muttered. "I just need to work on some papers and I'll be out of here, I bet you're watching YouTube or something unimportant anyways."

Her cheeks burned. "That's none of your business. Who are you to deem what is important or not. Why don't you go back to working your shift at Banana Republic or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I'm a student wearing business casual automatically means I shop at Banana Republic. That's clever, Red."

She slammed her laptop shut. "Red? Like I've never heard that one before."

The chestnut guy sighed in the palm of his hand. "Look I just had a really tough day and I just got locked out of my dorm by my obnoxious childhood friend that holds a grudge over me saying he looks stupid playing guitar then he went A.W.O.L. so please spare me the banter."

Misty shrugged. "I was just sexiled so top that."

"My article just got denied from a very well-known online magazine."

She stared at him blankly. "You'll get published eventually."

He raised a slightly curious brow. "How so sure?"

Misty twisted her headphone wires between her fingers, looking back and forth between him and her bare knees. She gave the boy a small smile, "You're the guy in ironed khakis and a fancy leather bag drinking what I'm guessing is black coffee—you're meant to be some pretentious writer."

"That's surprisingly uplifting," he said. "And good guess on the black coffee, I didn't realize I was such an arch type.

"I'm just a judgmental guesser."

He laughed. "Sexiled, huh?"

"Sexiled for the whole night."

"You're pretty adamant on the plug, huh?"

"Extremely."

The guy sighed in his chair, brushing his fingers once again through his hair. Misty's mouth went slightly dry at the sight as his strong looking hands took her attention.

His frown softened. "I wish I realized five minutes ago that fighting over a power outlet with a girl isn't the most attractive trait."

Misty let out a short laugh. "Well you were okay till your moody aura ruined my YouTube videos."

The boy smiled. "I was right on it being YouTube? Nice."

She rolled her eyes. He took a seat next to Misty.

"I admit it wasn't cool to be demanding over something like an outlet."

Misty folded her arms over her chest smugly, "I'll take it. Then I admit it was uncalled for saying you look like you work at Banana Republic."

"Yeah," he said. "That one kind of stung."

The air remained silent for a moment. The barricade of books surrounding them isolated them from the rest of the quiet space. It was just the two of them as the lights above them gently flickered. Reality felt slightly altered when in a library at night.

Misty cleared her throat, slightly uneasy.

"I'm Misty. Misty Williams."

She turned to him, offering her hand. "Sorry about your rough day."

He blinked, then gently took her palm in his.

"Gary Oak," he replied. "Thanks. It's almost over now anyway."

"If you're in a bad mood why try to work on school work? That would just put me in a worst mood honestly."

Gary shrugged, "It passes the time."

"Yeah if you're a masochist," she replied. Misty smiled, opening up her laptop once again. "Come watch people eat weird things with me to pass the time the right way."

The slightly coy smile he gave her almost made her reconsider her suggestion. She wasn't prepared for the unexpected warmth.

"Thanks, Red."

Their fingers lightly touched as he took the headphone bud she offered. He scooted closer and Misty could smell a small trace of his cologne that brought goosebumps to her forearms. Her eyes glanced at him lightly laugh at the computer screen. She felt that wave of excitement most get when finding something pretty in the sand. It was almost as if he was a piece of dull sea glass she stepped on that caught her attention. Misty had no plans of keeping him and taking him home in her pocket but a small moment with new company is worth sharing.

.

.

.

notes: college kids are strange. thank you for the read! xoxo please review i love talking to people


	6. domesticated

**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

 **notes: simple and sweet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At nightfall, we discover our bodies in a new light.**

"Is that my blanket?"

Gary's interests shift from the pages of recorded data on his laptop to the drowsy voice of his sea-eyed girlfriend stepping from the shadows of the hallway towards their living. He lays comfortably in their worn second-hand couch that has seen better days but it brought Gary comfort like no other.

"So you came looking for the blanket and not me? Harsh."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him. "I came for both, silly. Despite your personal vendetta towards sleeping schedules it is two in the morning."

He yawns, scratching absentmindedly at his face. "I don't know what you're talking about it. It was eight, like, thirty minutes ago."

"I bet," she snorts.

Gary moves his laptop on the rustic coffee table beside the lit lavender candle. He casually pats his t-shirt clad chest, beckoning Misty to position herself in her usual spot. She rolls hers eyes but gives him a rare but dreamy smile.

Climbing over the couch, Misty settles her tousled tangerine head on his chest. The soft hum of his heartbreak familiar. He drapes the woven blanket to fall on top of the both of them as Misty tucks her icy feet under Gary's legs, entangling them together. Heart to heart, her weight warming him, he breathes deeply to watch her raise along with his chest.

"Comfortable?"

"Mhm," she hums, breathing in the scent of wood and fresh cotton that lingered on her boyfriend's bare skin.

"I can tell by how you're digging your bony knees into my thighs."

"Ugh," she whines. "Whatever. My knees are just defined compared to your thighs. They're getting kind of chubby from all the time you spend in the lab."

He looks down at her, chuckling. "You love my cute thighs then."

"Sure," she says confidently. "Just as long as you love my knees."

Gary lightly flicks her forehead to which she giggles against him.

They curl deeper into the couch, shifting against the faded fabric.

The flame of the candle dances alone in the dark, with heavy eyes Gary watches as the single light bends across Misty's serene face.

It's more than peaceful compared to the scrunched up face she has in the morning when Gary jabs her at her sides to wake her up. He's a little endeared by the morning face more by how funny the contrast is to him. Misty's large palette of facial expressions—both when awake and asleep—remain strangely dear to him.

His hand lifts from the small of her back to the crown of her head, weaving his fingers through her loose orange tufts of hair. Her small jovial tilt of her lip hidden in Gary's collarbone but he knows how easing his hands through her hair calms her by how softly she sighs at his touch. It's a little intoxicating, the close contact of their comfortable ritual.

They disregard the silk feel of their bed sheets and settle for the patchwork couch that has held their bodies since the beginning. Too lazy to go to their bed and too infatuated to dare move, they welcome sleep. Tomorrow morning Misty will brew the coffee, Gary will make French toast, and when they kiss their sore limbs won't matter anymore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: they're gonna wake up really sweaty probably. please speak your minds and review! xox**


	7. aftermath

**disclaimer: i don't own anything**

 **notes: picking yourself up after a break up is something else. warning! curse words used**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two hearts heavy on the ground, leaving cracks in the pavement.**

It is raining, and my face is wet. This umbrella is old, broken, and filled with holes.

"O-out of all nights to talk," Ash stands still, shivering with a tiny vapid smile.

"Listen, this isn't a joke," I grab his attention. "You forget that you don't live here anymore." Ignoring his attempt to humor me. My back facing my apartment building. Moonlight and the flickering streetlamp giving us guidance. I can see him crystal clear. It looks like he hasn't shaved since November. Yet I wonder if he regrets seeing me in such light? Despite this, my feet are planted firmly.

"Who's in your heart now?" I ask him, and he turns to meet me.

Every step he took forward, I took one back. His face showed sympathy, a mournful mouth scrunched up. His chocolate laced stare pitying me. A heavy name dangled on his tongue, a name so sweet he could not spit it out so easily. That would be pure evil. Her precious name must be handled with care, he speaks of her gently. With every little letter he beams brighter as his chest falls heavier. I know that her name is secure between his lips like the way his heart is secure in her dainty hands. I know that I am bitter woman with a bitter heart.

But now his hands are gripping my hands with shaky force. I didn't realize I allowed him to come so close. I bite the inner corner of my mouth and the metallic taste of the blood is rancid on my tongue.

His eyes are resentful and I am growing impatient.

"Is it me or _her_ , Ash?" I raised my voice, like a miserable child cornered, he stared at me.

"I'm sorry-"

The words whispered in my ear on the night he proposed were now fiction. In my head memories of our childhood awaken as angry tears formed again in the corner of my eyes. I have never felt more calculating, so _cold._

With his plea, the pounding of my heart nearly stopped. I set my foot back, but he did not step forward. He stood tall, drenched by raindrops the way guilt settled on his features. He showed me how he felt nights ago, with his teeth grazing her collarbone and her nails digging into his back as she gasps for Ash to touch her more. To walk into your own living room to see your boyfriend's hands caressing the small of another woman's back. Something within you cracks.

I give a shaky laugh, knowing his answer to my question. Another step.

"Was it ever me?" And another.

"Misty," his voice shakes. "Through thick and thin..." Another. Two other. Three other.

I look at Ash. A melancholic smile firm on his face, his answer still remaining. He really looks like a child in this light. The kid he was back then wouldn't betray me like the man I once thought I knew now did.

"How could you do it?" I said, not having time for any more questions.

"I should have told—"

I stop and turn to face him one last time.

"And all I did was believe in you."

With his unspoken answer, I leave him in the dark.

. . .

"It's no good."

Gary is standing in my kitchen. He is leaning his back against the counter, throwing empty liquor bottles into my recycling bin. It's been two weeks since it rained. I've eaten two cartons of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food in the last four days to get the clichés over and done with. It took angry grieving and breaking plates but I am growing. I realized what I had with Ash ended before Serena came into his life, it ended when he stopped looking at me like maybe I was magic. It ended when he stopped looking at each other.

A cold chill runs up my spine with every image of Ash taking her behind these walls, the same walls covered in photos of us, memories we made, and things we've collected.

I called Gary. He listens, fights, and shares takeout with me. Takes out the broom from the closet after plates and photo frames shattered. People don't see the warmth that emits from Gary when he is kind and the harsh words he spills out of worry. People have asked me what is between Gary and me as if I can ever label this pseudo-friendship, this strange alliance—this strange something. He's something to me. For now it's better left unsaid.

He continues rummaging around and asks, "What's no good? The red wine? That doesn't spoil."

My back is slumped back against the icy metal of my fridge, sitting on the floor with my knees to my chest. I look up at Gary with heavy set eyes.

"No—you being here. I'm still trying to process why I like you being here."

Gary shook his head, "I figured it was because my ass looks good in blue jeans and I kill spiders. Besides you called, and I came."

I snort, "I'm better than this. I should be better than calling you just to distract me as if I'm some train wreck."

"And I should know better to come at your every beck and call but here we are, in your kitchen, distracting each other." Gary sighs breathlessly, "I'm as guilty as you."

"Yeah, well, I should kick you out. You have work tomorrow."

"As do you," he retorts. "I'm not giving you a reason to kick me out, Misty."

"I should—"

Gary turns away from the counter, kneeling towards the cold floor. His shoulders are tense and I can see how he avoids staring at my blue-stripped pajama shorts. I'd be lying sinner if I denied the sense of pride that hits my gut every time he lingers on me.

He settles beside my crouching body, bringing warmth to my right side.

"You won't," he says softly.

I rest my head on his shoulder. From the corner of my weary eye, I see the corner of Gary's lips slightly curl into a hopeless grin masking the pain tinted on his face. Something within me is telling me to wake up before you drown the boy with your actions and tears. To stop calling for him by name. To stop grazing your fingers along his jaw when you're not even drunk. To stop confiding in a man with his own mess.

Then he lays his head against mine and our breathing syncs in an amazing way. And I indulge in the peaceful quiet he brings every time he steps through the doorway.

"God," I whisper. "I don't think it was ever me, Gary. I'm so stupid for thinking that he and I could have been something great-"

A single tear runs down my cheek and I am furious at myself for letting it reach my chin.

"No," he insists, lightly touching my tightened fist. "To Hell with him. We both know you know you aren't stupid. It's just the transition from being confused and hurting to wanting to set his life on fire—I'm surprised you haven't resorted to the latter, actually."

The thought has come to mind.

"You can't always be strong," he offers. "It takes someone strong to let themselves be weak."

"Bullshit," I reply. "That's such crackerjack box bullshit, Socrates."

"Yeah but maybe its bullshit I want you to hear."

"Maybe you're right. Still kind of shitty."

And then:

"Misty?"

"Yes?"

"I think it might be you," he says, not daring to look at me.

"Fuck," he says, over and over, "it might have always been you."

I remain curled at his side, face pressed into the crook of his neck, I whisper a soft "thank you" that burned my throat and swallow up every word. Then nothing is said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: cheaters suck and so does binge drinking. thank you for reading! please review and comment about anything you like or wonder about! xo**


	8. engulf

**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

 **notes: i love gary and misty so much?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He can always be found in her current.**

Sometimes, Gary really dislikes going to the beach.

To put on his favorite pair of aviators and lay under an umbrella was one thing but it was the way saltwater burned his eyes and how sand made his skin feel gritty that irked him.

He views the ocean from a logical point—a body of water constantly in motion with dangerously high rising sea levels because of climate change. The ocean is large and mysterious.

And deep.

Gary wonders how many bodies have gone lost at sea. Thousands through centuries along with missing boats and planes. How easy it is to be caught in a current and pulled so far beyond land till you disappear without a trace, only to sink silently to the bottom to join the lost gold. It was kind of frightening.

But instead of being at home enjoying a cup of coffee and Lucky Charms like his usual morning routine he was sitting under some palm trees. And there was a barefoot Misty letting the seafoam kiss her feet, smiling kindly as if she were greeting an old friend.

As much as he may dislike going to the beach, Gary likes Misty more.

Just as the ocean drags victims into the deep, Misty pulls Gary out of his bed and into her car for a small trip to a secret spot an old sailor told her about over a root beer float. She silenced his tired groans of refusal with small kisses trailing his cheek to his neck. It woke him up right away much to his dismay. Misty and her sea witch magic can sense how his stomach drops when she acts gentler with him and uses it to her advantage, he can tell. Gary handles the aggressive tugs and angry eyes fine but it's the soft kisses placed strategically near his Adam's apple that is the figurative knife to Gary's chest.

Like those lost at sea, she made it hard for him to breathe.

He lifts his sunglasses to perch on the top of his head, his eyes gravitate towards her backside as she admires scattered shells and seaweed along the beige sand. He stood a couple feet away from her but could still hear the soft 'oohs and ahhs' escaping from her lips every time something excites her. The rising sun, a sky painted with red and purple hues, reflecting on the waters nicely. Misty welcomed the sun with a bright smile on her face, her loose hair looked more on fire than usual. She looks back at Gary, eyes wide and full of life, holding out a welcoming hand.

"Come closer, Gary!"

Another stab to his chest.

Despite both of them being twenty, for a brief moment Gary sees that young string bean of a girl calling for him. The girl he never got the chance of understanding, the chance to befriend. To think the same person was standing in front of him, pulling him deeper and deeper.

It would scare his younger egotistical self shitless to consider her as anything but a random self-righteous girl that he barely speaks to. But now at the ripe age of twenty Gary wouldn't mind speaking only to her for the rest of his life. He wants to smack that little kid's head into the ground for not taking a chance to get to know her better.

But those thoughts subside. In the moment, it's nothing but them, the sea, and the occasion wingull. He steps forward and grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Misty looks up at him, radiating. "Isn't the water healing?"

"It's….something."

"Something amazing," she retorts dreamily.

He hums in agreement, eyeing the flow of the waves till he felt her retract from. Within minutes, Misty's clothes are thrown at the sand to be forgotten. His eyes wide and confused, she turns her heel and leaves him with a coy smile as she dived straight into the waters.

Misty resurfaced and blew him a kiss from afar. Gary blinks at her, an amused expression crossing his face. He can see her smirk egging him on.

Quickly he strips and throws his things to the side along with his logical self, and follows her lead without fear for any current but hers to trap himself in.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: i hope you enjoyed it! i appreciate every review given and am very flattered. you guys are very wonderful! xoxo**


	9. harmonize

**disclaimer: i don't own the pokemon franchise man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He's like the song that you had to hear a third time to understand.**

There was no connection between you two. A string of sentences exchanged was as far as you gotten with him and you figure it's not that important.

You're thirteen and he's twelve and you doubt he even knows your name.

At the beginning, he held his nose in the air in whenever room he entered. He's just what you expect out of the grandson of someone famous— talented, attention hungry, pretentious—but still kind to his pokemon. Spiked hair, intense eyes, and a shit-eating grin that made you want to pinch him till he screamed.

But he has grown from the time you knew him. He doesn't harass as harshly as he did and is on his journey alone. You'd be lying if you didn't feel some sympathy for him when he walks away from you and your friends by himself.

In Ash Ketchum's yard, you bask in the sun drinking lemonade and from the corner of your eye watch as he made his way over.

He stands above you and for once you're silent.

"Misty," he says, offering a small bag of treats. "I thought that Togepi would like these."

You accept them and return his gesture with a confused half-smile.

He walks down the dirt path, towards his own home.

The way he says your name playing over and over like a record.

.

.

.

Time has passed and you've separated from your best friends, your family of misfits. You take over Cerulean City's Gym and it's stressful.

You eat more instant ramen than your stomach can handle and hug your knees to your chest when you feel alone.

Daisy tells you, _"It's always hard before it gets easy."_

Even Daisy has her moments of depth.

You hear news from Brock, good ol' reliable Brock, that Gary is no longer a trainer—that he's studying to be a researcher, like his grandfather.

The thought that the two of you are more similar than you once believed crosses your mind. He's taking a new path; you're taking a new path. For some strange reason, your heart feels warm at the idea.

Your stomach churns at you thinking about a boy you barely have a friendship with when you should be worrying about cleaning the tiles in the locker rooms.

Reaching for the mop and bleach, you get to work.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's Professor Oak's birthday barbeque and you were invited. The aroma of cheeseburgers and grass hand the air and you dwell in the summertime.

Professor already recited some of his favorite verses, earning an applause from the audience. You laughed as Tracey teared up.

Delia Ketchum, beautiful and kind, offers you some of her infamous lemonade and one sip takes you back to a happier, simpler time. A time when you had two boys to dance and laugh and cry with along the road. You miss it so much sometimes you think about ditching everything to catch the next plane out of Kanto but you're too young at your job to quit so soon. There are people betting for you to fail and you can't have them winning.

Amongst the groups of trainers and locals, there he is. He's grown taller since the last time you've seen him.

Maybe the crowd of people he knows empowers him as he seems to be in his element, conversing and grinning between different groups of people. You watch with your chin firmly placed on your palm as Professor Oak places a proud hand on his shoulder. Their relationship makes you happy.

You sit to yourself till he decides to sit across from you at the picnic table nonchalantly.

That warmth you once felt settles into your stomach and you choose to ignore it.

"Gary," you begin, "it's been a while."

The quirk of his eyebrow is all too familiar and your insides burn at his grin. "I spotted the red hair from meters away," he says, reaching for his own glass of lemonade.

"It's good to see you, Misty."

Within seconds, the needle of the record player drops and you listen to it over and over.

…

Eventually, you get to know him beyond what the pre-teen you once knew.

It took some time, bickering and good conversation, but once you've come to terms with it's okay to become friends with your best friend's ex-rival, you began to look forward to hanging out with him when you have the chance.

He's a cocky attention-whore in a lot of ways still but his gentle, caring side comes out so easily. He's blunt and likes to tease—has a quick tongue. Irritates the shit out of you on bad days but that's the worst of it.

You find it funny how much he hates pineapple pizza and how offended he gets when you comment on how drinking so much coffee is going to eventually stain his teeth yellow.

You're both sitting on the edge of the Cerulean Gym's main pool with your feet in the water, aimlessly watching as your psyduck floats on in inner tube and his blastoise glide through the water.

"This is nice," he says, completely out of the blue. "Blastoise seems to be having fun."

You smile at the large shell-fish. "He fits in here," you reply warmly.

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Better company than his trainer anyway."

He pretends to act insulted and splashes water at you. In between the fit of giggles, you fall into the pool and take him down with you.

…

He's on his way to the Sinnoh at fifteen. At sixteen, your title surges across Kanto by storm but something within you still wants more in your career.

"So," you begin, "how's the weather over there?"

" _Freezing compared to Kanto right now,"_ he says, his face on the screen.

You can't help but giggle at his misfortune.

"Your grandfather misses you," you tell him. "He mentioned how Professor Rowan is really impressed by your work ethic.

"The old man is so sentimental," he sighs. "Being so far away from Kanto always brings me to realize how no other place is like it."

"I feel that," you admit, voice slightly shallow. "Makes me miss traveling."

"You know," he begins, looking you completely in the eye, "I always wondered what it would be like to travel with you."

You blink.

"You three traveled together for such a long time so I couldn't help but think about the what-ifs," he admits.

"Who knew what my journey could have been if things were different."

As vague as he is you can't help but understand what he means.

"Different how?" You ask too quickly.

He smiles in a rare way and you feel your cheeks burn as your breath gets caught in your throat at the way he looks at you.

"Let's go on a journey one day, you and me," he proposes.

"Are you saying you want to travel with me, Oak?"

"Well," he interrupts, his smile refusing to falter, "instead of wishing things were different, I just figured why not make things in the future different. Traveling together would be one hell of an experience."

Your mind wanders to late night long talks about their experiences on the couches and floors in the lobbies of pokemon centers—it wanders to sharing snacks and banter while trying to find your way out of a forest. Your inner eleven-year old self is surprised at how easily he fits into the equation. How easily it is to think about him all damn day and how hard it is to accept that you like the idea of it all.

You and him.

On an adventure, on one hell of an experience.

You almost forget that he's in Sinnoh and you're home with your hair dripping down the nape of your neck. It almost feels like he's right there in front of you.

Your lips break into a smile and it slightly takes him back.

"Together doesn't sound too bad."

…

You stand on the side of a dirt path heading towards the city over. Your bags are packed; your boots are laced. And you're older than you once were.

A tall figure stands in the distance, waiting for you.

He calls out for you, says your name.

" _Misty!"_

You play it over and over again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: in my heart misty and gary go on some wicked ass adventures together and take over the world as an annoying couple that can't shut up about how much they love/are annoyed by their partner xoxo i hope you liked it! send me some of your headcanons tbh i need a egoshipping fix**


	10. offspring

**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

 **notes: my love for my children still lives on but i'm so sorry its been a while! i'll be sure to update more frequently not only for myself but for those who love misty and gary and try to get as much as them as possible. that sad feeling when your ship isn't that popular and they barely speak in canon. none of that matters though cause thankfully we all have our imaginations! this is a replacement for the previous chapter 9 as i was disappointed by how the first one turned out soooo...**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **It happens out of the blue.**

Misty lives for time alone.

As much as she loves the smile on a newbie trainer's innocent face after gaining the upper hand in battle or the laughter of a group of little tykes learning how to swim , she indulges in time to unwind. Acts of self-love and meditation keep her mind peaceful and sane.

Misty embraces the lively atmosphere her gym exudes, an atmosphere she has proudly worked towards creating, but it's the rare moments when she can freely sit by the pool observing her water pokémon in their element that she feels at ease in the chaos that is her life as a leader. Relaxation is vital in running a gym. The older she gets the more she learns how crucial it is to take time for yourself, so stealing her sister's stash of designer nail polishes while they are away on vacation is crucial to her emotional growth.

Prepared for her lackadaisical manicure, she sat sipping on strawberry smoothie watching her beloved partners swim as a portable speaker played a summertime playlist.

"Vaporeon, what do you think?" Misty asked sweetly, shaking two nail polishes in front of her companion. "Do you like the color _Butler Please_ or _Coral Reef_?"

The relaxed bubble-jet pokémon coolly lifted his nose towards the bright blue shade before curling up to Misty's side on her lounge chair, placed right in front of the gym's main pool.

" _Butler Please_ , huh?" She smiled warmly at the nuzzled eeveevolution as she scratched lightly behind his fins. "You might be biased towards anything blue but I have to admit you do have great taste."

Originally an egg from her dear friend Sakura, Misty's eevee was once a mischievous attention-seeker that evolved into a vaporeon. Pretentious and coy, but a powerful special attacker that loves eating up any attention Misty sends his way.

Before reaching for her bright blue nail polish, a loud buzzing came from her beach bag. From the bag, she picked up her rosy pink pokégear to see it was a direct call from Gary Oak.

 _This should be good._

Gary Oak, an ex-trainer turned scholar working in the field of pokémon research, young but a critically-acclaimed pain in the ass. He may have calmed down over since the first time they were acquainted but Gary still finds a way to creep under Misty's skin whenever they interact however rare it is. She fondly remembers that time he insulted her for her apparent "inconsideration" for Psyduck's inability to use water-type moves and how she "accidentally" pushed him in the pool for the remark. His number was in her contacts for gym related reasons so it was beneath Misty why he'd call her out of the blue. Something in her strawberry-filled gut told her that something strange was about to go down.

Ignoring her vaporeon's impatient hums for more fin scratches she answers the phone with mild hesitance.

"Um, yes?"

"Where was your vaporeon approximately twelve Saturdays ago?"

Misty frowned at his demanding tone. "Hello to you too, I guess."

"Look," he sighed, "I'm unsure how to go about this conversation unless I'm direct so please let's skip the causalities and continue on."

"Okay, don't be rude! And second, what gives you the- "

"Misty, please," he pleaded. "I happen to know that you were given an eevee egg about two years ago which eventually became your vaporeon. He is swift in battle and practically latches on to your hip from what gramps has told me, but approximately twelve weeks ago you left vaporeon at my grandfather's lab to help with a paper he was writing for evolutionary paths- "

"Of eevees and how it greatly relies on not only it's surroundings but on personal interactions with humans," she finished. "Your grandpa thought Vaporeon would be a good candidate seeing as it only evolved a couple months before."

"Exactly," he said shortly. "You see, the issue is that your vaporeon was such a handsome candidate that-"

"Well, he _is_ quite handsome." She kissed the top of his head, to which Vaporeon swayed his tail happily.

Gary sighed loudly on the other end, "That my umbreon took notice of him pretty quickly."

Misty blinked, "Your umbreon?"

"She was also dropped off at the lab for research."

"I figured that much, Gary. What are you trying to say?"

"Your vaporeon and my umbreon."

"My vaporoen and your umbreon did what?"

"They…took a liking to each other and now umbreon has a baby belly."

"Wait, what?" Misty quickly twisted towards a curled up Vaporeon, eyes bulging out of her sockets in disbelief.

"He would never! He's practically a baby!"

"But your _baby_ did. Seeing as Umbreon is twelve weeks pregnant and ready to pop any second."

Despite her utter confusion, that maternal side of Misty that loved anything tiny and soft. A small smile tugged at Misty's lips at the idea of a fluffy brown-puff ball hatching from an egg. In a way, she'd be kind of like a grandmother. Her spirits are always lifted whenever baby Pokemon were involved.

Her togepi, her azurill, and her eevee. They stayed young only for so long before evolutions took place and the way they fit in her arms changed. She smiled wistfully at the memories but was brought back to reality as Gary grunted from the other side.

"Umbreon has always been one of top-battlers and is accustomed to that lifestyle! Her giving birth might change her whole body and her mentality."

"As a researcher I figured you'd be the one to understand how relentless nature is," Misty offered, sighing into the receiver. "You can't help two pokémon from falling in love. No wonder he's has been in a poor mood—he probably misses her!"

Misty can perfectly paint the frustrated frown on Gary's face.

"When can we see her?"

"What? See who?"

"Umbreon, of course. We'll be at the lab around tomorrow so make sure to have a cheese platter out, grandpa."

"You mean tomorrow you're gonna stay home and battle because from what I'm getting from this conversation we aren't on the same page."

"Don't you dare condescend your in-law, Oak. I'll be at the lab after five—see you then! Buh-bye!"

"Misty, for the love of all that is holy, you are not comin-"

 _Click._

"Well, I didn't expect that call," Misty said to herself.

She turned to the sleeping water-type, blissfully unaware of the situation that he was the root of. "It just had to be him, huh? You picky thing, of course you would befriend one of Oak's pokémon."

Vaporeon cuddled closer to her leg sleepily, earning an endearing smile from his trainer. Misty softly tickled under his chin, "I don't blame her for picking such a cutie either."

 **. . .**

It took great patience for Gary not to slam his grandfather's phone into the ground. He should have known better to try to reason with Misty, a young woman who only reasoned when she deemed it fit, over a situation like this.

"H-how is she like this?!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. From his peripheral vision, Gary could make out a sleek black creature quietly sneak around as if she were trying not to disturb her trainer.

He turned and watch his umbreon, his pride and joy, bring another blanket into her nest that was settled in the dark corner of the lab.

Even in the fit of frustration, his annoyance simmered as he took note of her sweet attempts at motherhood. From intimidating moves and intense glares, his umbreon's attentions are less focused on field work and battling and are more towards preparation.

It proves that there is still much that he must learn about not only pokémon but life.

Gary stepped aside and knelt beside her nest, softly petting black silky fur. "Please don't think I'm disappointed," he pleaded gently.

"I'm not a breeder, so this is a bit strange for me."

None of his Pokemon have ever been mothers or fathers before. He barely has ever dealt with baby pokémon either, unless you consider the eggs that sometimes appear at his grandfather's lab from time to time.

"Especially considering I'm going to have to interact with your boy's trainer now. It just had to be her, huh?"

She mewed happily into Gary's palm. All he could do was anticipate a new fur ball jumping around.

 **. . .**

Gary's body stiffened at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

He mentally prepared himself and opened the door to see a familiar pair of all-knowing cyan eyes.

"I should've known better to think you'd stay home."

Misty, her nails freshly painted and overwhelming energy, eyed Gary up and down. He's always been an inch or two taller than her, but the unkempt hair and dark circles were new to her. He looked tired and seemed less put together. She got the sense that he needed his own alone time.

"I completely agree, as you should always know better."

Taking a step inside, Misty brushed her shoulders against Gary's arm. Her vaporeon trailing behind with his tail pompously waving in the air on high alert.

"Now where's the baby momma?"

"Isn't calling her that is distasteful?"

Misty scoffed, "Like a man who wears purple cargos is going to school me on what is and isn't tasteful."

"My purple cargos are _iconic_ ," Gary snapped.

"Gary Oak, the fashion icon," Misty replied smoothly.

He smirked, "You better believe it."

They exited the household and made way to the laboratory.

Gary swung the door open wide to make way for him and Misty. Inside was an older man hunched over his desk, a familiar bright smile and woodsy scent of cologne present.

"Why, Misty Williams," the man greeted with his trademark warmth. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you soon." He placed his hands on Misty's shoulders and beamed.

"It's always good seeing you, Professor," Misty replied fondly.

The way Professor Oak could brighten any atmosphere was something that did not seem to pass down the Oak gene poll as Gary remained sulky.

"Gramps, if I knew any better I'd say this whole pregnancy fiasco is all your fault."

"Gary, how can you see something so beautiful as a problem?"

Slightly annoyed, Gary shook his head in disbelief.

"I value romantic relationships between pokémon, it is extraordinary to see how deeply they feel and how, much like us humans, can fall in love even under strange circumstances," he proclaimed knowingly. "Love knows no bounds, children. Remember that when you both begin to become romantically involved, if of course, it hasn't happened already."

Misty and Gary lightly blushed at the unsettlingly statement, feeling a little uneasy.

Professor Oak winked at the vaporeon at Misty's side, fully knowing the reason for the impromptu meet-up.

"I'll leave the love birds to it," he said, practically skipping out of the room.

Gary was about to physically protest till he sensed that his grandfather was not teasing him but instead was referring to the pair of actual lovebirds. He couldn't help but feel a little awkward, not daring to look Misty in the eye. Leave it to his Grandfather, as brilliant as he is, to embarrass him.

Vaporeon sniffed around the room as Misty and Gary watched the shift in his behavior. He mewed protectively and ran towards the corner of the room where a large basket filled with blankets was and within that a pregnant Umbreon peacefully sleeping.

Misty's heart grew watching her baby gently nuzzle his nose against his sweetheart's forehead. Umbreon's ruby eyes slowly cracked open to find Vaporeon beside her. She cooed happily, licking his cheeks and burrowing her head against his. Her full belly prominent and soft looking.

Misty was shocked, if not impressed. They were so cute she couldn't even imagine how beautiful the offspring would be.

"Vaporeon has never been so gentle with another Pokémon before."

"The same can be said for Umbreon if I have to be honest."

"They're…."

"So sweet…"

Misty and Gary looked at each other, both of their faces slightly painted pink. In embarrassment, they shifted and watched as their affectionate partners fall deeper into infatuation. As uncomfortable as the air was for two pre-teens, they were easily charmed by the sugary displays of affection. Maybe Professor Oak was right.

Gary was the first to speak.

"Listen, I know I was anal about the whole thing but seeing them together makes everything feel okay," he admitted. I just…don't know what to do with babies, I guess."

Misty was somewhat amused by his honest attempt.

"That's understandable," she replied, kneeling closer to the nest. "Maybe I could have heard you out more, but to be fair I don't always get a call from you sounding so distressed. I had to indulge in it a bit."

Gary laughed lightly, taking his place beside Misty. "Oh I can tell."

"Either way, we should be excited! Nothing is better than eevee pup fur between your fingers. I can help with everything but eggs hatching is no big deal. It's the parents we may have to worry about."

He signed, "Maybe that's what got me the most. It's just unexpected to see your pokemon so…enamored."

"The Professor is right about how deeply humans and pokémon can feel unexpectedly," Misty exclaimed, attention placed on the wagging black and blue tails swishing back and forth.

She turned to him, a slight gleam in her eyes and fond tone in her voice. "But in a way, I think they fit perfectly. Don't you think so, grandpa?"

Caught off guard by her statement, Gary watched as the two black and blue creatures wrap themselves around each other before shutting their eyes in a peaceful daze. He'd be lying if he disagreed, the two adored each other. To think soon a small chocolate-colored puff would soon be squished between them. To think he was going to have to get used to Misty at his front door more often, a bothersome idea but something in the pit of stomach said otherwise.

"You're right," Gary offered her an unexpected, genuine smile.

After a few blinks of confusion, she returned it.

"They're a good match."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: i love babies! if any of you have any suggestions for themes or ideas don't be afraid to PM me! much love xoxo**


	11. torrent

disclaimer: i don't own anything!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You drown but you just won't die.**

When Gary was a young boy, he and Ash would spend time mopping the floors of bars in hopes of listening in on a drunken sailor's tale. Being brought up in a port town has led him to be well acquainted with men and women worn out by the sea and their strange fictions. If he had a coin for every rotten tooth Gary has seen in his life, he wouldn't have to mop the floors of bars. Every other man was sickened with scurvy, but each mariner had a story to tell. Stories about colossal serpents circling their ships in hopes for a meal, about sirens as savage as they are breathtaking. Gary and Ash, bright-eyed and strong youths, dwelled on every word, hoping to experience adventure themselves.

The legends kept them thirsty.

One afternoon, their little hands covered in grime and liquor, sat at the bar stools beside Lt. Surge, a decorated military man from another region, joining in on his fateful encounter with a siren.

"She had me in her claws, boys. Both of us, deep in the sand, nothing around—not even my conscious. If it were not for me rejecting her kiss of death, I wouldn't be here enjoying this pint with you lads. Lucky to be alive, I am."

Ash was beaming brightly, on edge from such an encounter with death.

"To think that you survived," exclaimed Ash, grinning madly as his imagination got the best of him.

Gary asked Surge, "What do you mean by 'kiss of death', sir?"

Gary could never forget the tremor in his voice, how quickly his boisterous tone became somewhat bittersweet. His piercing eyes narrowed and sad.

"Son, any kiss with a merfolk is an exchange, a binding pact. They have your heart and you have nothing but love for them."

. . .

As they grew to become men, both respected captains in their cozy coastal town, Gary realized that it is not only the mythical monsters that made the sea dangerous. The mythology they once heard as juveniles became a harsh reality. The sea was a natural monster all on their own, more than willing to drown any living creature with vigor if fate called for it. The mysteries below the depths both left him excited and frightened.

But Ash was different than Gary. Ash welcomed the ocean and all her secrets, most would say that was what separated him from the rest. Since Gary could remember, Ash would steal maps from the library sit by the docks and draw out all the places he would visit and all the things he would see in ugly chicken scratch.

Things have changed when their dreams suddenly became true. Most men their age preferred sitting at mundane bars, drinking ale as they talk up a pretty girl to pass the time. They were not like most men their age who just accepted what life had given them.

Captain Ketchum would ignore liquor and mundane everyday life, and boldly jump into any given chance to discover untouched land and waters. Captain Oak did not wish to settle for what their town had to offer, as much as it holds a dear place in his heart.

Gary remembers the proud look on the faces of Delia Ketchum as she watched her sun kissed boy sail away for the first time. It was a simple mission—locate and trade with the harbor two islands over.

Ash was disappointed to be assigned something so simple but Gary reassured him that it was the beginning of many more to come.

Till Ash Ketchum went missing five months later.

His ship was gone, all that remained was a few members of his crew that made it safely by clinging to driftwood for weeks trying to make it back home.

It had a been a wild storm caused by a tempered sea demon that brought the ship down to its mercy. The remaining crew members can vaguely remember that their Captain took time to detour and engage in humoring a sole mermaid. Before they could realize the dark clouds coming towards them, the side of their ship was hit by a large snake-like cerulean tail belonging to a serpent. In all the chaos men were flying overboard, including the Captain, who once he hit the water was last seen in the arms of a mermaid who stole him.

Gary saw fear in the eyes of Ash's crew when they spoke of the storm.

 _She took the Captain under so quickly, sir. You couldn't even hear him struggle for air, as if he willingly succumbed to her._

It took much power for Gary to hold back tears. He cursed Ash's naïve nature and how even in adulthood it got the best of him.

The heartbroken smile that plagued Delia's face was all it took for him to swore to return Ash Ketchum to her and the town that loved him.

There was still hope. Many merfolk drown their prey right from the start but some are more cruel, some keep humans as playthings for however long they can survive. Luckily, Ash was a survivor.

Gary gathered what he could under the time he was given. By the next morning, after wishing his grandfather and Ash's mother a good-bye, he set sail with a promise.

. . .

A few weeks have passed since they have started their quest. Gary ignored the chatter between his crew speaking about the possibility of the fallen captain being dead. He knew they were good, strong men that were loyal as many of them were in high spirits for adventure but Gary ignored the murmurs and sat in his cabin. Captain Oak was mentally preparing for the worst while keeping his mind sharp as he lacked experience at open sea. He stared at the decorated pins on his blue coat, hoping that he could prove them to mean something more than colored badges.

He ignored the fear of not having anything to bring back to the Ketchum's doorstep. He exited his cabin and ordered the boat to head northward, using the stars for guidance.

The waters were unforgiving tonight, the salty air around them filled with haze, making it difficult to sail. They had no choice but to stop.

The captain stared out to the night sky around him, eyes narrowing at the full moon. As the legends say, only the deadliest welcome the moon at its fullest.

"Sir, the men sense a figure circling around our ship," uttered Tracey, a young cartographer and close friend.

An eerie wail filled the air, beckoning for attention. Both the Captain and Tracey shuddered at the sound, eyes focused on the waves below. A dainty but luminous tail broke through the water,

His jaw tightened, "Tell the men to prepare, Tracey."

The cartographer nodded weakly before running off, holding his sketchbooks in hand.

The Captain took his place by the rail, watching closely as bubbles began to form. Gary folded his arms, awaiting. A bead of sweat trailing his forehead. He knew it was her. It had to be her.

With the force of a thousand men, he bellowed, "Come out, you beast!"

At the sound of his strong voice, a young maiden arose from the water, a translucent but wide swaying beside her. She was tragically beautiful. Her skin porcelain and eyes are cerulean as seas she terrorized. Ginger hair wild even whilst wet and a tail as green as algae.

"No need to shout," she glared. "We sirens have sensitive ears."

"Sirens," he breathed, "are as sensitive as they are kind."

"Ha!" she laughed, "I resent that, sailor."

"My name is Captain Oak," he replied, "I am no sailor."

"Captain, huh? I'm Misty."

She smiled widely, sharp teeth as white as the moonlight that danced on her pearlescent skin. Strange that such an ethereal face could have such a mouth. Misty was inhuman, both in beauty and species.

"Now, won't you join me for a swim? I'll be more than happy to sing for you."

The mermaid tilts her head to the side a little, curiously looking through him as if he was the first person she has ever seen. She swam closer to him, taking a seat on a large barnacle-covered rock. Her stomach on the rock, curled on it like a crescent moon with her tail hanging on the edge, waving idly back and forth like the flow of water under her. He could see that shell bras were only for picture books and that she owned a few scars on her pale arms. She seemed somewhat amused, chin resting on arms as she watched him carelessly.

Gary remained still, ignoring her fluttering eyes and melodious giggles. He silenced the devilish voice inside his head that wondered what it would be like to touch her fine, feathery scales.

The legends said that not only do sirens steal your physical form, they take your every emotion and turn them against you; you become theirs. Humans, men and women, fall to their demise over a siren's beauty. Misty, captivating as she is devilish, proved the old stories to be true. He was somewhat enthralled, but blamed this on his hormones and the magic that mermaids wield by birth. If Gary were a weaker man, a man with brittle bones, her flowing hair of fire and sweet smile would easily capture his heart and soul.

But Captain Oak is not a weak man.

"I don't swim with monsters." He gritted his teeth, voice cold.

Her glittering eyes turned into dangerous slits, "That sounds awfully familiar."

Gary swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I once knew a young man who said the same thing to me, he was awfully friendly," she furthered. "He had on a long blue coat, much like yours, but you seem to own more of those shiny clips."

"Where is he?!" Gary practically shouted. His chest was burning, hands tightening around the rail of the ship. Nails digging into the wet wood.

"He was beautiful," she expressed, lips forming into a carnal grin.

Gary drew his sword and aimed it at Misty, "You _will_ bring him to me."

"Oh," said the voice of dreams and sin, "but you must come after me if you want him. All he wants is to be with me—he sees nothing else, Captain. Maybe if you wish to join him," With that Misty plunged back into the water swiftly, leaving him eager and torrid.

In minutes, she was gone, leaving nothing but storm clouds and a haze in the night. Gary's men called for him, ready for action, but all his appetite craved was the mermaid in a dazed, at a loss for words, writing under him, the victor.

. . .

"Oh, Captain," she purred, "it's been a long time."

"It's seem that this time you have come to me," Gary muttered, exhaustion and age evident in his voice. "After losing you in the whirlpools last season, you continue to toy with me, Misty."

The ship was docked at a populated island where the men stayed sleeping off their hangovers after a night out singing and dancing in merry after surviving a storm a few days before. There was a lead that a family of merfolk where hunting but it just led the ship into the eye of a storm. They all survived, even the Captain's patience.

He stood tall, slightly withered, eyeing the head of sunset hair bob back and forth at the edge of the dock. She always taunted him.

"Maybe I'm bored," Misty replied, elbows on the dock. "Or I miss you and that glint in your eyes every time you see me."

He has been at this for a long time now. He feels that he could bleed seawater by this point of his journey. Yet he was still hungry.

"That's no glint," he assured, black boots tapping against the wood of the dock. "You're mistaken, mermaid."

"I never make mistakes," she smiled senselessly. "You and Ash share the same hopeful glint in your eyes," Misty leaned back in the waves, slowly showing him her carnivore teeth. "It's beautiful."

Captain Gary Oak stared down at his mermaid, dangerous and tempting, and felt wicked. He was torn as part of him wanted to rip her throat out with his blade and the other wanted to dive into the dark to be taken away by her.

Misty rose higher, fascinated by the perplexity that is his humanity, and offered him her hand. His senses ran cold.

"Don't you miss him, Captain?"

He missed Ash. He felt like a distant memory to him now.

"Misty," he breathed, "let's end this."

He reached for her hand.

He met his fate as his lips met hers, seawater filled his lungs as his blade broke through her scales, clouds of red engulfing them as they went deeper and deeper, together.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: why is mermaid misty always depicted as innocent and sweet? i want her to be vicious. xoxo i think i'm gonna try to work on a soul mark au for gary and misty next i'm excited**


	12. lush

**disclaimer: i don't own anything!**

 **notes: warning! contains of age drinking of alcohol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a proposal made from liquid courage.**

"Misty, why don't we get married?" Gary asks, bringing his glass of bourbon to his lips. His tie was loose and his hair wild in disarray.

They were lying around her living room, legs touching as Misty sat on one side and Gary on the other. There were bottles on the coffee table beside the scented candles. It was one in the morning and Gary was spending the night. They weren't dating, sometimes they were barely friends but they understood each other. They appreciated the warmth that binge drinking brought to their core. Their shells broke down slightly with every sip they take as if drinking automatically made a person vulnerable. Sitting around, late at night, after hours of time collecting data was the norm for the researcher and leader.

Misty laughs loudly, pouring two shots of vodka into her glass of orange juice. Swirling the mixture together with hazy eyes. She lightly hits his knee with her foot.

"Cause' Misty Oak sounds like a bathroom cleaner," she responds, her face flushing. She rolls her eyes as Gary shakily laughs into his glass of liquid amber. "Why would you wanna marry someone like me anyway?"

He grins knowingly, curling the tips of his fingers into his disheveled hair in thought.

"Lots of reasons," Gary mumbles into his glass. "You're loveable as hell."

Misty stirs in her seat, rolling her eyes. "Oh," she exclaims, "that's a first!"

"S' true!" Gary points at her with vigor.

She can feel that there was a little too much alcohol in her system.

"Well," Misty giggles, "Gary Williams has a pretty ring to it, like, I can get behind that."

She watches as his lips curl impishly, like he was ten years old again and ready to knock her out with an infamous remark like he used to. He was never charming to her when they were young but he grew on her like moss on bark. Growing more and more with time.

Gary pats her pajama clad calf, "Whatever it takes to get us matching monogrammed towels in our bathroom."

"I'm pleasantly pleased that you'd be that type of husband," she slurs. "Like, you're more than excited for antique shopping and trips to our seaside cabin."

"Oh, totally," Gary gasp, "I'm thinkin' an industrial style design for our first apartment. Lots of rustic trinkets and refurbished furniture. And metal lamps!"

"Lots of artisanal candles."

" _Baby_ ," he mouths hotly, "you had me at artisanal."

They laugh together. Their cheeks reddened like fine aged wine.

"We're not savages," Misty retorts, stirring her screwdriver with her index finger then plopping it in her mouth. "Of course we want our place to smell good. If not, this wouldn't work."

"Agreed," Gary replies, pouring himself another half glass. "If you're gonna be my fiancée, you gotta smell s'good!"

"I smell good!" Misty barks playfully. "Sometimes like chlorine, but I use tangerine shampoo with tea tree oil! It's _luxurious_. Besides, I didn't accept your proposal."

Gary cracks another smile. Eyeing her curiously.

"You totally did."

Misty's heart leapt slightly. She blames it on the vodka.

"You barely proposed and I barely accepted!"

Gary shakes his head, taking another sip. "Not yet."

"Now that's just your bourbon talking, Oak."

He leans in and she catches a whiff of his dark drink mixed with his woodsy cologne. It killed her insides a little in an inexplicable but exciting way.

"Williams-Oak," Gary states clearly.

"What was that?"

He doesn't skip a beat. "Gary and Misty Oak-Williams. Now that doesn't sound too much like a cleaner."

"Sounds like a death wish."

Gary clinks his drink against hers. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Can't believe I'm having this discussion with Gary Oak," she replies.

He wags his finger. "Nuh-huh," he interjects with emphasis, "that's soon to be _Mr._ _Gary Oak-Williams_."

Misty puts down her glass and laughs into her cushion with giddy. She was somewhat aware of his hand lightly pressing on her knee, fingers lingering. It wasn't perverted—it was comfortable. They felt comfortable.

"I tell you what," she offers, voice tinged with a slight sultry. Misty have her mouth a backhanded swipe, wiping away the drip of orange juice and vodka from the corner of her lips.

"Give me ten years and a sober mind then ask me again." She pauses, then adds, "Damn—maybe I might even propose to _you_."

He gives her a look that instantly made her skin feel hot. He holds her gaze, his dark and hazy eyes seeming to challenge Misty. She didn't dare look away from him.

He twirls his drink before taking his last sip.

"Well," he gulps, "be still my beating heart."

She rolls her eyes, smacking him slightly with one of her cushions.

"Oh," she mutters, "stop it!"

Gary laughs and puts his arms up in defense from her lazy hits. In a quick reflex, he takes it from her. "What?" He asks cheekily, clutching the pillow in his own hands. "Those artisanal candles sound really promising—as does our future blue-eyed babies."

She gags playfully as the pillow hits her in the chest. Within a minute, a pillow war begun and they spent the rest of the night laughing and poking at one another. Tomorrow they will probably wake up with headaches and a sense of embarrassment at the words exchanged, both smelling like a liquor cabinet. For now, they cast teasing glances and slurring sweet words in an intoxicated fit.

. . .

"Babe," Misty calls sweetly, "smell this one."

Gary stands behind her, cupping his hand on the small of her back. He leans in and takes in the musk of the scented candle Misty held.

"Cedar wood and tobacco? Let's get it."

She pecks his cheek warmly, receiving one on her shoulder. She places the candle in the shopping cart beside his favorite brand of bourbon and her brand of vodka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: thank you for the reviews! hope you like this one. it's a bit cheesy but that's one way i like it. please review! still working on the soul marks au but am wondering should i add it to the drabbles or make it its own entity. let me know your opinion and share your gary and misty headcanons with me in any way! would love to hear it! xoxo (they so call each other babe and baby cause they can be gross and adult like that)**


	13. innocent

**disclaimer: i don't own anything!  
notes: childhood sweethearts? childhood sweethearts. i love little kids so much! please enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eight o' clock on the brightest Monday morning experienced yet—and Brock's busy with going over the list of names of his new kindergarten class of twenty-two. As a natural-born caretaker and caring older brother, he made sure that each name and face will be remembered and looked after. The milk boxes and juice pouches were on each desk. His tie was straight as was his apron. It was time to test everything he went to school for. He put on a brave but warm smile as he opened the door to find a group of children escorted by their parents and guardian.

"Good morning, everyone!" Brock greeted kindly, ushering in all the tiny children sporting backpacks of all different kinds of fashions. The parents seemed pleased at cleanliness of his classroom—decorated in a wide arrangement of educational posters and all sorts of flowers and plants. He received pleasant hellos and goodbyes from many parents as they said good-bye to their children. The kids were in giddy as they looked for their name tag on their desks, laughing and smiling as they did so.

A beautiful and tall blond woman holding hands with a pouting redheaded child with fierce blue green eyes came up to him and Brock held back the urge to serenade the young lady knowing how unprofessional it could be.

"W-why, hello there! I'm Brock Harrison, and you are-?"

The woman giggled as the little girl crossed her arms tighter. "I'm Daisy Williams, and this is-"

"Misty. My name is Misty. Can we go home now?"

Brock stepped in, "Misty, that's a beautiful name-but I'm sorry. You can't go home now because school is staring soon. Aren't you excited to start school?"

"My sister Daisy lied and said we were going to the beach and this is not the beach. Muttny! Muttny!"

Daisy scowled, "Like, Misty, what are you even saying?"

"I think she means mutiny, which I mean, is pretty impressive."

Her sister shrugged, "She's really into the history channel I guess."

Brock smiled and held his hand out towards Misty. Her angry pout was pretty cute and reminded him a lot of his younger sisters.

"Now, why don't you say goodbye to Daisy and join the others with their juice boxes."

"Mr. Harrison, what flavor are they?" Misty asked, completely serious.

"Strawberry-lemonade, it's my favorite."

Her pout turned into a shy smile, "Mine too."

With that she ran to her seat and popped the juice pouch in her mouth without even saying goodbye to her sister. Her ponytailed parted to the side bouncing with her as she bounced in her seat with content.

"She's a bit temperamental," Daisy warned him, eyeing her sister. "Call us if anything happens, like she's not scared to bite so be prepared."

Brock nodded, slightly taken back and waved as Daisy left.

He took note of one black haired boy with a Pokemon band aid on his left cheek and watering eyes gripping the hem of his mother's skirt. Brock kneeled and meet his brown eyes and smiled, "Don't you want to join the others, um-?"

The little boy hiccupped as his mother patted his head. "Go ahead, baby, tell him your name."

"I-I'm Ash," he whispered, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm Mr. Harrison, your teacher," Brock replied, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder. "I like your band aid, do you play Pokemon?"

Brown eyes began sparkling and the little frown turned into a large, toothy smile.

"Pokemon is my favorite! I watch the show; I love the games but I can't beat the first bad guy! I just like to run around and catch the pidgeys. Do you play?"

Brock chuckled at how simple kids can be sometimes. "Only when I have time but I'm sure you'd find all sorts of friends that play too. Why don't you join them?" With the suggestion, Ash scurried off to talk to a cluster of tiny heads giggling. His mother thanked him and exited along with the rest of the parents.

He eyed smiled as the children socialized, eager to get to know one another but felt something tugging on his shirt sleeve. He looked down to find a spikey mahogany hair and viridian eyes starting at him, he asked, "Hello there. Do you have a question-?"

"I'm Gary, Gary Oak," the little boy replied, his voice proud and his posture more like a tiny businessman than a five-year-old. "I want you to know that ignore Ash Ketchum when he ever cries, he is a momma's boy and cries and cries. I suggest ignoring him."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Are you Ash's friend, Gary?"

"I'm his neighbor, Mr. Harrison," he responded, not even hesitating. "Sometimes we trade when we play red and blue but it's strictly business."

Sometimes the littles can be simple but other times they can be more than interesting.

"Strictly business, got it," he replied, pointing at the desks. "Then you wouldn't mind sitting next to Ash and being neighbors in the classroom either, would you?"

Gary pouted cutely and crossed his arms but continued his way over to his assigned seat. Ash's brown eyes widened at Gary taking a seat beside him and within seconds the two began bickering.

Brock sighed loudly. He could tell he got more than he bargained for.

. . .

His first day continued and things went smoothly. They spoke about favorite colors, favorite letters of the alphabet, and why mice aren't yellow and they aren't Pikachu. Brock learned quickly how much kids loved Pikachu. The children were currently at recess playing on the jungle gym. As soon as took them outside Ash and Gary fought for line leader to which Brock told them that line leaders needed to behave so he gave the title to Ritchie, a quiet and shy boy. Within minutes of being outside Gary proudly declared himself king of the jungle gym and began treating everything as his kingdom. He assigned soldiers and civilians, all of which must abide by his rules. Ash was told he would be the jester to which he blew a raspberry at Gary who only laughed in return.

Brock wanted to interfere but had no reason as no one verbally objected to it. For the most part, all their bodies went to imaginary work. Some kids began pretending to be blacksmiths as others pretended to milk cows. Gary, as young as he was, he was impressively influential.

Till Gary pointed his fingers at Misty, proud and stubborn. who sat beside Ash playing in the sandbox. Brock kept his distance but listened in to what the children were saying, mostly curious but slightly concerned.

"Carrot hair, you can be the one that does the castle's laundry," he ordered, a group of followers standing behind him. Misty put her hands on her hips and frowned at Gary. "Who are you calling carrots?" She warned, wiping the sand from her knees as she got up and faced him. "You can't tell me what to do!"

The brunette smirked and folded his arms over his chest, beaming brightly at Misty. Brock thought that cockiness was a strange trait for a child to posess.

"Oh," he emphasized, "but I'm the King, and you're nobody."

Misty turned fierce. "You're a jerk, that's what you are!"

"A king."

"No, a jerk!"

" _King_."

"Jerk!"

Misty spun around and walked away, taking her seat beside Ash who was completely oblivious to everything but his family of sand people he was constructing.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you jerk," he replied, sticking his hand in his pocket. Gary took out a giant caterpillar and stuck it in Misty's shirt. She jumped up from her seat and started wailing for it to get away from her. She reached in to her shirt, eyes watery and big, and pulled out the caterpillar, throwing it to the ground. Gary was laughing madly which seemed to only irk Misty more.

She leaps for him and knocks his back into the ground, pinning his hands and stomach down. His eyes widened and locked with hers and she gained the upper hand. "Mutiny!" She screamed, digging her foot into Gary's knee as he struggled from under her. Gary was left breathless and frazzled, completely shocked as a firecracker of a girl brought him defenseless. He yelped and Brock took his cue and pulled them apart from each other, ushering everyone else to leave them alone.

"Misty and Gary, you both need to calm down. You are doing nothing but being bullies. Now, apologize." Both kindergartens shamefully folded their hands together, digging their shoes into the grass. Brock sighed, deciding its best that he doesn't want to strike fear into them.

"I'm….sorry," Misty muttered, eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry, too," Gary responded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Sorry that you're a big baby scared of a tiny caterpillar!"

Misty's skinny little leg swiftly met Gary's shin as he fell to his knees. "Ouch!"

Brock's patience was wearing thin.

"Both of you, go to time out. No more games and no more touching, do you understand me?"

They both sauntered away, pouting as Brock followed them into the time out corner. He stood beside them on the concrete wall as they sat the on the pavement. Misty's head was hidden in her knees as Gary sneaked glances at her.

Ash came sauntering over, a red kickball in hand. He stopped in front of Misty and Gary, "How come you guys aren't playing?"

They looked up at him like punished puppies but Brock spoke for them.

"Because they put hands on each other and you should never put your hands on your friends like that. Isn't that right, Misty and Gary?"

The two of them looked at each other surprised then looked down at their feet. Ash decided to dribble his ball close to them while striking conversation with Brock in his cheerful manner.

Gary and Misty both remained quiet the rest of the day.

. . .

The next day came, still bright and sunny, and Brock was more than happy in his new position. He watched as the kids made cards together with an arrangement of macaroni and glitter glue. The love that children had for glitter glue is strong.

He helped Ash make a pokeball out of red and white construction paper all while keeping an eye on Misty and Gary as they painted with watercolors, across from each other in their assigned seats.

Gary and her reached for the same brush to which Misty pulled her hand back, not wanting to touch it seeing that Gary wanted it. She huffed and continued painting some water while Gary looked at her with a dejected expression. He slowly grabbed the brush and turned to his paper, painting on.

At the end of the activity, Brock congratulated all his kids on how quickly they cleaned up and how creative they got even if most of the paintings were of Pikachu or Charizard.

Brock noticed that most of the paintings were going to be gifts for parents and of him but he took note of a flushing Gary shyly walking over to Misty as she washed blue paint from her hands.

A little blush spread across his freckled cheeks as he handed Misty his picture of a field of flowers with what seemed to be smudged cartoony versions of a smiling Misty and Gary in it. Brock eyed them as he had to suppress a "awwww" from falling from his mouth at the gesture. Gary was apologizing and Misty was shocked, her tiny lips open and her eyes wide. "Misty," Gary began shyly, "I'm sorry…for da bug. This is for you."

"Oh-okay," she stuttered softly, taking the picture from his hands. "It's….beautiful. That's us?"

"Uh huh," he replied, rubbing his arm. "I made us as a…sorry."

"You think I'm a queen?" She titled her head to the side innocently, looking at the crown at her head.

"W-well, I just thought—um," he fumbled with his words. "I just, like crowns."

"Oh, okay," Misty settled, looking intently at the painting as her mouth formed into a smile. "Thank you! Wait, hold on-"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out tiny chocolate peanut butter cups wrapped in gold foil and plopped them into Gary's palm.

"A present from me to you, even if you sucked. I think you're okay."

Gary's eyes widened and his blush darkened across his cheeks as he held onto the chocolates in his hand. His shocked face turned into a big smile. Brock's heart melted at the sight. He really loved how sweet and innocent kids could be.

"Misty, do you wanna get married?" Gary asked, his grin large and viridian irises shining as his empty hand reached for one of hers.

"W-what?" She stuttered, peachy skin turning slightly pinker at her face at his question. "You're nuts, Gary!"

"I'll play king and you play queen, even if when we have babies they have carrot hair." Gary exclaimed excitedly, ripping one of the chocolates and popping it into his mouth. "Let's get married!"

Brock held his hand over his mouth as he watched the strange display. Kids were a lot bolder than he remembered. Even if he did at that age probably proposed plenty of times himself.

Misty fumed and ripped her hand out of his, still clutching the painting he made to her chest. "Now I'll never marry you!" She ran and hid behind Brock's leg, holding onto his leg.

He looked back and forth between Gary and Misty before smiling down at the embarrassed ginger, eyeing how she hid her face into the palm of her hands. "Did you and Gary apologize, Misty?"

"Uh-huh," she murmured into his leg.

"Do you like that picture he made you?"

"Yeah….he still stinks but…I like it," Misty replied, smiling slightly. "Even if he can be jerky."

"Language, Misty."

"Sorry, Mr. Harrison." He nodded and patted her head.

Days turn into months till he stands beside the kids, proud as can be, smiling as they take their class picture. All twenty-two of them grinning with all their baby teeth in place. Two of his kids, the most extreme of them all, stand side-by-side.

. . .

Years passed and they aren't five-years-old anymore. They are sixteen and are cleaning out boxes in Misty's closest. She goes through her old swimsuits and report cards. There are stacks of collected Pokemon cards and seashells. Golden wrappers from some of her favorite treats. All the things that were once so dear.

A year book of every school year, from kindergarten to the beginning of high school, with her and her friends' progression. She has gone to school with practically the same people her whole life. Misty pulls out pictures of her and Ash, her oldest and beloved idiot of a best friend, some of them fishing by the watering hole with his mom and others of them at the seventh-grade dance covered in clothes too big for their bodies and acne on their cheeks. They were laughable to look at.

The photos are looked with pure love and fondness as Misty flips through them, one by one. She reaches for her yearbook from her first year of school and lingers on the page of the class picture. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest at how small they all were and how young her first teacher ever Mr. Harrison looked. Now he was married with kids of his own and a professor at a university in the city.

"Watch ya got there?" Her boyfriend asks, brushing his fingers against her cheek before settling behind her. "Woah is that kindergarten?"

Misty nods, putting the back of her head on his chest, leaning into the familiar body. "Mr. Harrison was so young for a teacher! He was always one of my favorites."

"Look at all that hair you had going on."

Teasingly he pinches her sides, earning a giggle from her. "I was stylish, okay? Look at you, looking like a carrot with that oh so iconic ponytail."

"Oh my god you know I hate that!"

"Shut up, you were so cute," he retorted. "I always thought you were too cute, even when you used to get mad. Oh-God Ash is the most unphotogenic child I ever met, look at him! Looking constipated."

Misty slaps his knee playfully, "Be nice! Ash had a bad day that day—someone happened to beat him in a battle on the Gameboy."

"Even then I was the best, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

Misty smiles at the picture of the grinning boy with mahogany hair and freckles splattered across his cheeks. Many of those freckles faded as did that baby face of his. She could recall how she would go home agitated and tingly because that stupid Oak kid would bother her and how she always wondered how to get him back. From little pranks to afterschool playdates, to growing up together to puberty hitting them like a freight train. Everything that started with him began in Brock Harrison's kindergarten class.

" _Oh my god_."

Misty blinked at his gasp and brought back to reality. "Oh my god what?"

"No way," he muttered, green eyes full of wonder. "Babe, I can't believe you saved this!" He pulls out an aged water color painting, done on cheap construction paper. The colors were somewhat faded but the image of two fuzzy heads with crowns in a field of wildflowers were still apparent.

"I-I didn't know I still had that," she exclaimed, blushing madly.

"You totally did," Gary teased, wrapping his arms tightly around Misty. "I remember this like it was yesterday. We were such little shits, huh? You used to crush on me so hard."

"Uh, if I remember correctly you're the one who painted this for me," she replied, tapping at his cheek. "You were the one crushing—you even asked me to marry you that day, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He sighed with defeat. "Loved you then, love you now. Practically loved you as long as I can remember. The moment you knocked me to the ground, I was yours."

Misty's face flared up once more as she was rendered speechless. She let out a small sigh as the tone of his voice melted her insides. Embarrassed, she hid her face in his chest as he laughed at her, cradling her close.

"I love you, too," she replied quietly, only for his ears to here.

"Even if you were a such a little jerk."

Gary laughed into her kiss and held on to the first girl to bring him to his knees, the one who continues to leave him breathless.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **note: was slightly inspired by anne and gilbert from the anne of green gables series. they are so misty and gary it kills me. know it was overly sweet but i wanted to write something cute and nostalgic. please review! hope you enjoyed it! xoxo**


	14. envious

**disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **note: something quick and simple. i love domestic gary and misty very much. could you tell?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

Gary always considered himself to be a patient person. He never abused the horn of his corvette or got annoyed in lines in amusement parks. Even in the chaos that was raising a bunch of newly hatched Kanto starters for his grandfather, he maintained his cool. He practically oozed patience and utilized it fully.

His girlfriend, Misty, hated it when he pointed out how patience yields focus and how jumping to conclusions doesn't solve anything. She fumes and he laughs at how easily you can get a rise out of her.

But as much of a consider and lovely young woman Misty was, the way she could get a rise out of him like no other. Purposely eating all his favorite brand of cereal as payback or using all the hot water were just the meniscal ways she got under his skin. The cheeky look on her face as she eats his bowl of chocolate puffs were itched into his memory forever. He thinks that she loves nothing more than to push his buttons, knowing she has the upper hand, and revels in wrapping Gary around her finger.

But out of all things she could do or say, he couldn't find it within himself to resent her. Misty showed her love in strange, strange ways. Like she might eat all his cereal in the morning, but by night he could smell her brewing coffee for him from his office knowing he would be working late. He loved her for it.

Plus, nothing in the world could truly irked the researcher more than being interrupted. The feeling of anger he gained in his chest that simmered when he was interrupted sometimes even surprised him.

But nothing could bother him more than to be snapped back into reality from an amazing make out session with the bombshell of his world made Gary want to bite his tongue till he bled dry. It was moments like this, Gary with his hair all mused and Misty trailing her hands over his chest, that he cherished greatly. Their cluttered schedules and hectic lifestyles kept these moments rare. He cherished how affectionate Misty was when it was just the two of them. Around each other during their free time they can be young and lazy and wear their pajamas the whole day. So, for her to break away from their alone time, leaving Gary hot and bothered, to answer a phone call while in the middle of it made the string of patience he held to a high degree snap into nothing.

"…..so then while I was visiting Kalos for a fairy-type conference, I was able to speak to Professor Sycamore himself! He was entirely captivated by my gardevoir and urged me to learn as much as I can about megaevolutions before trying it, seeing how young I am and stuff!"

Misty smiled sweetly to the young dark-haired boy on the screen, her back facing Gary as he laid bitterly on the couch.

"Max, that's wonderful!" She replied happily, pushing a tousled ginger lock behind her ear. "I can't believe you've accomplished in so little time, I'm sure May is so proud of you."

Gary could see from where he was sitting at how sheepishly the young trainer turned after being complimented. Max's cheeks grew pink to which Gary rolled his viridian eyes.

He saw right through the kid's giddy expression and flushed face.

"Aw, I-I mean," Max stuttered, rubbing his hand on the back of his hand, "I'm just going by the books is all, I'm no gym leader or anything special like you, Misty."

"Oh, I'm cataloging how many times I have to refill the water tanks while you get to travel all spirited n' young." Misty sighed dreamily, cheek in her palm. "You make me feel like an old hag."

"Y-you're not that much older than me," Max replied, his voice once full of scholarly pride turning shy. "And you are everything but a hag! You're talented and fierce and beau-"

Gary's eye twitched and made his way up from the couch and directly behind Misty as she sat at the video phone, buttoning up his shirt as he did so.

"Now, now-" Gary began, "Look at who we have here. How ya doin', Maxy?"

Misty looked up and lightly touched Gary's stomach with a jab. "Gare, don't tease him!"

Max's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Oh, Gar-I mean, Professor Oak, I didn't know you were home."

Gary shrugged, wrapping his arms around Misty's shoulder earning a playful smile from her.

"Well, Misty jumped up from a _conversation_ we were having to answer your call," Gary responded smoothly, maintaining an air of cool. "You are one of her favorite trainers, after all."

"Oh-oh, really? Is that true, Misty?" Max asked with a hint of sadness.

Misty's eyebrow perked upward at Gary's tone of voice.

"Of course it is, Max. You're not just a trainer, you're a friend. But do you mind if I call you later? I have to, um-continue the conversation with Gary here."

"Yeah, yeah-that's fine. Thanks, Misty. Speak to you again, I mean! Later, I'll answer your call later."

Misty waved goodbye to the slightly embarrassed boy and hung up the phone. She turned to Gary and flicker her fingers lightly against his chest, earning a small ow from him.

"How professional of you, Professor."

"Hey, you were the one who got up and left. How else was I going to get your attention?"

Misty huffed and got up from her seat to drop herself on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket. Gary followed and sat beside her, reaching for her legs to put on his lap like they always do when lounging about.

"Wait like a normal person? It's just Max, you know how excited he gets when information. He's quite the nerd—I think you both have a lot in common."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, what do I have in common with a thirteen-year old with a schoolboy crush?"

"He does not have a _crush_ , Gary."

"Misty, you're blind as a zubat if you think that kid doesn't have the biggest crush on you. He probably has magazine clippings of you in his backpack right beside his allergy medicine."

"Oh my Arceus, you are just dramatic," she concluded, grabbing the remote control to the television. "Sometimes so dramatic that you give my sisters a run for their money." Misty flipped through the channels impatiently.

Gary faked a gasp, putting his hand on his chest in dramatic fashion.

"Do I not have the right to get a little bitter over my girlfriend getting up and leaving me to talk to another man?" Gary asked, eyeing Misty like she just committed a grave sin.

"A boy—who is literally a _child_ ," she corrected, settling on a corny reality show staring competing Pokémon models and their overbearing trainers. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"What? No! W-why would I be jealous of a toddler?"

Misty smiled coyly, folding her hands into his. "Wasn't he a man a second ago? You're more transparent than you let on, Oak."

Gary rolled his eyes and tightened his grasp on her hand, fiddling his thumb over hers. "Oh-don't act like you didn't almost drop everything to battle that girl in the middle of the mall for asking for my number."

Misty shrugged, "Unlike you, I admit when I'm jealous."

"How big of you, Leader Misty."

"Plus she was asking for it."

Gary laughed as she snuggled closer to him, kissing his cheek and neck, earning a pleased noise from him.

They spent the rest of their afternoon laying together watching mind-numbing television. For dinner, they have big bowls of cereal and shared a hot shower before calling it a night.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **note: hope you enjoyed it! i love max and his fondness for misty. i think its innocent and sweet. please review! xoxo**


	15. kismet

**disclaimer: i don't own these characters or the series they are from**

 **notes: welcome to my historical period kanto (aka historical japan) alternate universe that i haven't really developed but wanted to write for! there is some slight mythos in it but let me know if you have any questions or concerns! please enjoy.**

 **Gary: Shigeru**

 **Misty: Kasumi**

 **Samuel Oak: Yukinari**

 **Ash: Satoshi**

 **Brock: Takeshi**

.

.

.

 **Fools tripping over their own feet trying to run from fate.**

Night has fallen on Ookido Castle. In his majesty's living quarters, the only light present was the warm flames from the candles lit as the emperor read paperwork. The bags under his eyes large and bluish as he reads scroll after scroll.

The Emperor of Kanto knows tiredness more than comfort.

He hopes that once sleep takes him that his dreams could bring him to a time of youth where swords were used for sparring, not war. A place in his memory where an old oak tree stood tall above him and his friends as they held picnics under it.

A candle blows out and footsteps begin, he turns quickly in search of a person and a figure hidden in the shadows appears.

He lifts himself from his desk, eyes widening at the sight of her.

All at once, he remembers what it felt like to be kicked in the stomach for the first time. To feel your torso, bend and concave with little air reaching your lungs. How freeing it was breathing after the pain subsided. How the pain and adrenaline rushed throughout you. She was that to him. A kick and a first breath all in smile.

" _Where is Satoshi_?" The voice that bellows throughout his chamber is as demanding as the flames in her scowl. There is no smile.

She wears her distressed hair and flared nose as her lackadaisical armor.

Looking at her aches more than he thought it would as a low throbbing takes at his head. Seasons have passed since they have last saw each other. They were younger then and he was the former Prince of Kanto. Time darkened their lives and roles in the kingdom.

They were children no more.

He who held such a tight rule over the Kantonian people had little time to crave like a child, to work as a child.

"Lady Kasumi, you have no jurisdiction of entering these quarters," he replies coldly.

There is alarmingly tension in her shoulders, scarred fingers coiled around the grip of a sword as it is nestled in its scabbard. In a precise move, the redhead draws her weapon.

"Tell me where he is."

The sharp blade is raised and the reflective metal holds his mirror image.

"Shigeru," Kasumi breathes deeply, repeating herself, "tell me where he is."

A man of judgement, he watches as her teeth tighten and her upper arms shake in what seems like brute rage. Her strength and years of combat visible in the outlines of her muscles and darkened scars on parts of her skin.

There was a time that he would quietly wish that she would cease with the formalities and call him by his true name. In rare occurrences, she would call for him brightly and it would bring him pride and happiness. To hear her say it in such a sickening manner did a number to his broken arrangement the anatomy scrolls call a heart.

"Is that how you wish to deal with this? To sneak into the quarters of a royal demanding your Chosen One as if I couldn't have you imprisoned for life."

Emperor Shigeru walks towards her, hands behind his straight back. The tip of Kasumi's blade pressed against him.

"You could never imprison me, you could never keep me," she barks back. "My duty is to protect Satoshi, to keep him alive—and I do what I must to retrieve him, even if it means getting to you to do so."

His expression darkens as she reminds him of insecurities that once haunted him as a twitterpated child. How he would get so antsy during sword training at the sight of Kasumi, Takeshi and Satoshi dissolving into fits of laughter over some silly antic.

Years and years, all of them raised together in Okido Castle, all learning and experiencing the great parts of their world. Blessed to not be alone.

In the prophecy of the Chosen One, who is chosen by the legendary beasts, their role is to serve the mortal realm as an ambassador to the beasts. A vital person with the gift of aura who has destined people to aid in their adventures. That destined fall under the giver and the protector.

The Giver of the Chosen One is a Wiseman who provides insight, navigation, and knowledge throughout his lifetime. He can be considered somewhat of a right hand man. The Giver is a bighearted man name Takeshi who cooked, aided, and comforted Satoshi as they grew together. Shigeru admired him for so long he can, considering how familiar Takeshi was with so many cultures, people, and parts of life a young monarch does not always have access to.

The Protector of the Chosen One is a destined fighter with a warrior spirit equipped with an internal drive that brings forward instincts many evolved humans do not have. A human with heightened senses is considered a great assist to the royal family and the kingdom.

But to Kasumi, her burden and duty was Satoshi. By fate, her role was to serve as the Chosen One's bodyguard. She tested his food, fought in his name, and provided her loyalty since they were children.

And it killed a secret part of Shigeru, a part even he had trouble accepting.

In the calamity of the death and of taking the throne, he finds it difficult to accept that a person he wants to be beside will never stand with him in the way he wishes for. Not with the circumstance thrusted upon all of them.

Shigeru watches her carefully as she swiftly raises her curved blade to his neck, daring not to fidget under the icy touch.

His lips upturn slightly into a forced smirk, the dejected look in his solemn eyes making her stir. If only the late Emperor Yukinari were here to see this heartbreak, the disappointment on his face would send them both into a deep pit of shame.

Yet here was an ex-member of the royal guard raising a sword to his highness as if it were not an act worthy of high treason. Inwardly, he wonders if she is praying to the Legendaries for forgiveness for the act.

But he begrudgingly knows her mind, and he bets gold that her instincts are clouding her logical thought.

They whisper to her.

 _Find him. Find Satoshi._

 _Where is he? How could you? What have you done to him?_

He makes a shaky laugh, "You haven't changed at all, Lady Kasumi of Hanada. You always were on to strike first, speak later. No wonder Takeshi isn't here, now you can be on your worst behavior-"

Calloused palms tighten around the handle of the blade. She edges it closer to the side of his throat to silence him.

"It was _you_ who sent the espionage soldiers after us. You were the one who exiled us in the first place after the Emperor's death yet here you are, sending an ambush on people who were once like _family_ to you. I'm sickened by this, your highness."

"Here you are, ready to slash the neck of someone you cared for."

"—Give me Satoshi or give me a reason not to."

"Satoshi is guilty for the death of the late Emperor Yukinari and he will pay for the crime committed as is the law of our land."

The image of him towering over the lifeless corpse of Emperor Yukinari plagues Shigeru's days and nights. Over and over, the sickening smile that framed his tan face as he held the dagger that pierced the heart of the man who cherished him as if he were his own.

Satoshi, the Chosen One, raised and loved beside Shigeru as if he were blood. His rival, his best friend, his brother. To Shigeru, that boy is only a light memory. All that is left is disdain for a murderer and a slither of hope that what was seen was nothing but a heinous nightmare placed on Shigeru as a hex. Hope that Satoshi is innocent and not a beast who took the life of his caretaker.

"He was framed! Why don't you believe him? Us? How could you believe that the savior of this world could commit such an act? As if we meant nothing, you-you weakling!" Tears begun welling up as Kasumi held back a sob. "I _feel_ it within me that he is still alive and I will do all in my power to make this right, even if my life is the price."

Shigeru's mouth fills with the metallic taste as blood fills the corner of his cheeks from biting his tongue. He quickly pressed his hand around the pointed blade and holds it, red drops forming around his skin.

She gasps at the sight. "Your highn-"

"It never stops, Kasumi." He whispers, his eyes finding hers in the dimly lit room. "You continue to risk everything for him, to love him senselessly and unrequitedly to the point you would hold a blade to my neck just for his return. What is sickening is that destiny made it so that your life will always be inferior to his by some prophecy. Your life is more than being a bodyguard to a boy with his head in the stars, you bright girl. And he takes it for granted, even though it is kindly. He always has, always will. I've watched for years as you protect him from harm all while harming not only your body but your heart. Now, you stand before me, demanding the safety of a criminal while threatening someone you also swore loyalty to."

A tear falls down her cheek as she is rendered speechless.

"How could you say you and Satoshi meant nothing to me? You were _everything_ to me."

"Your highness, I beg of you, I-I have to do what I can for him. I do not want to put you in any harm but tell me, what choice do I as his fated protector do I have?!"

Shigeru grunts in frustration, curling his fingers tighter.

Droplets of red hit the floor.

"Fate has caused me harm again and again and again. From my grandfather's death to Satoshi's betrayal then my ascension to the throne all within a season. All curses. One after the other, causing me to lose pieces of myself. But no, fate cursed me the day you came into my life spirited and full of strength, fixated on the Chosen One and his safety because your devotion as his protector trumped everything. And it did, Kasumi. But rarely for me, or Takeshi, not even yourself. I was such a foolish child, getting bitter over how you would never be my personal guard. I was even more foolish as a teenager believing that one day it was a possibility you would be mine in a different light. Now none of those thoughts matter because here we are, bloody and teary eyed over what has become of _us_."

He hears her wail.

He watches as her blade drops to his feet.

He feels her familiar fists pummel onto his chest.

He tastes the salt from his own tears falling onto the corners of his mouth.

He smells her sweat mixed with her peppermint soap.

All five of his sense brought to nonsense as she brings him to his back, her figure on top of his, tears falling and falling. He groans as she presses her weight and frustrations onto him.

" _Stop it_ ," she tells him. "Please, I can't take this-"

She resorts to the mindless games of childhood in a swift motion.

"Kasumi, please," he tells her as wraps his bloody hands around her wrists. "Bear with me for what I am about to tell you is hurtful." He pushes his back of the floor, sitting himself up as they both sat in the middle of the room surrounded by candles and parchment.

"Are you daft? You've said enough hurtful things for a hundred seasons! How can I listen any longer?!"

Shigeru tells her, "Satoshi is not here."

"Then where-"

"Satoshi is in the Realm of Legend. As Chosen One, he is the only mortal who can enter as decreed by the Legendaries. The soldiers brought Satoshi to me after he written me a letter stating he could prove he was not Emperor Yukinari's murderer. He explained that the answer is hidden in the other realm and he must seek justice. The soldiers brought him here so he could cross worlds, not to imprison him. So, you see he was given a final chance at redemption, but if he cannot prove himself not guilty his life is the price."

"How-how could he not say anything?! Childish, this is all so childish. I can't believe him." Exasperated huffs escape her lips as she tries to piece together everything taken place.

"This was between us as he thought you and Takeshi could do only so much. He said it involved only him and his adversaries. That this was fight alone. But you are not wrong, he is an idiot. He should've let you both know in some way, not like this. I'm sorry that it had to be like this, Kasumi. Believe me when I tell you, I have my regrets of what happened-it was…difficult to send you away but you must understand…"

Kasumi remains silent, letting her sore arms fall to her sides. The look of defeat mixed with disbelief evident on her crestfallen face.

He sees how jaded she is and almost reaches to touch her face in forgiveness for the words spoken. A part of him longing to caress her worn warrior skin to remind her how she can let herself be gentle in grief. He holds himself back, looking for and pondering her next movement.

Then she falls into him.

A fatigued Kasumi falls into him as her head finds his chest, breathing shallow and weak. A moment of confusion falls upon him then instinctively he wraps his arms around her, heart thumping out of mixed emotions. Holding her face in the crook of his neck, he breaths as they hold onto each other.

"We are not going to say anymore, okay? We've both done enough to hurt one another. Let's just be us for a second."

She whispers this into his ear as as he falls to silence, understanding how even those born to protect need to be held.

At that moment, he thinks he is no Emperor and she is not a woman destined to die so another can breathe.

They are simply Shigeru and Kasumi.

Destined children coping with what fate has thrusted upon them.

 _. . ._

 _Sunlight filters through the leaves of the tall oak tree, basking the young adolescents under it in soft golden rays. A cool breeze brushes their skin as it whistles through the branches of tree. They have an arrangement of flavored rice crackers and fried dough in their basket of treats and the afternoon off. There is no sword training or studies to be held which brings them peace as they stay outside the castle walls._

 _A young prince closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the life around him. In a couple hours, some of the guards will come retrieve the Prince, the Chosen and the Protector. Yet he couldn't find it within himself to mind as peace overcame his mind, even if the snores from a sleeping black-haired lad a couple feet away laying in a twisted position echoed._

 _The prince felt the ginger hair of his companion tickle his cheeks as her tilted head has found its way to his shoulder, in a sweet sleepy daze. His eyes open in bewilderment, his cheeks turning a soft tint of red. The prince fells warmth throughout his body as wind and life circulated around them._

 _He softly smiles to himself in realization of how funny fate can be, when it gives him rare moments like this to treasure, and slowly rests his own head on hers as he slowly drifted off into his own slumber._

.

.

.

 **notes: i love using their original names for the characters because they are so fitting and i will find more ways to use them. sorry if some moments were really upsetting but i embodied my inner historical drama and wrote a lot of sap. its not for everyone but i get a kick out of it. please review! xoxoxo**


	16. bitten

**disclaimer: don't own anything!**

 **notes: cliché love bug trope i see a lot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love at first bite.**

Summer in Pallet Town consisted of eating ripe fruit straight off the branch, picking at your fresh scabs, and drinking freshly squeezed orange juice on a hill. But mostly, the natives know that for many of the kids of Pallet that summertime was for Professor Oak's summer camp. One of his first acts of being head professor of Kanto to create a sanctuary for young kids to bond and learn about the wonders of their natural world.

A day camp dedicated to teach the young about pokémon and how human beings share the environment with them. For many children, it is the first time they interact with pokémon or the first time they see them more than wild creatures. From children that want to be trainers to children frightened by them, they all experience a taste of adventure on the green plateaus of Pallet Town.

As the years go by, his spirit never falters but the silver of Professor Oak's hair becomes more prominent. The years have touched him and there is only so much energy an older man can maintain at the hands of a group of overzealous children. Luckily, he has a few trainers, breeders, watchers, and researchers loyal to him and willing to help the professor when asked to. Even if there is hesitance, specifically from his own flesh and blood, the camp is running and beloved by many.

Except from his grandchild.

"Christopher, please, you know you can't have another juice box. Your dietician gave us strict orders, do you want to go into diabetic shock?"

"I'll trade you," Christopher counters, holding a stack of shiny pokémon cards in the palm of his mud caked hands.

Gary raises an eyebrow, holding a variety of juices in his arms behind the snack table. "I can't be bought just by simple things, young Christopher." He states, eyeing down the pouting boy.

"I have a holographic blastoise with your name on it."

He perks up at the sheen of the card. "Wow…alright you have a deal, kid. Don't tell anyone about thi-OW!"

Misty smacks Gary lightly on the arm, gesturing for him to knock it off. She kneels in front of Christopher and offers him a mini bottle of water instead. "Why don't you drink this and later I'll make sure you get a treat later, okay?"

The boy's eyes light up and he takes the water bottle. "Deal, Miss Misty!"

"Also, no bribing us camp counselors! Take that activity up with your parents, Christopher!" She bellows out as the boy runs to join the line of campers waiting for the next activity.

He dramatically rubs his arm, "How did he get a holographic blastoise? Those haven't been in production since we were ten!"

"Some kids just have it all. Now, juice me."

Gary turns to Misty and hands her a juice box, "Nowadays you'd think gramps would get the clue I'm not the most capable around kids. Hell, I was barely even a kid when I was one. I rode around in a corvette for goodness sake."

Misty chuckles, "The kids like you enough to keep coming back at least so I wouldn't say you're the _worst_. Plus, I know for a fact that they appreciate that you talk to them like their people, not babies and they are pretty impressed that you wear expensive cologne."

Gary runs his fingers through his hair, "Can't blame them, most of their dads probably use samples from magazines."

She rolls her eyes as she sips on her box. "Most of these kids are from the countryside, I wouldn't expect their parents to be so into luxuries. In fact, they aren't that different from you, Oak." Misty gives him one of those knowing smiles that she wears when she wants to prove a point.

"I'm more than aware of my roots, _Miss Misty_. I'm here, aren't I?"

They step away from the snack table and head towards the sea of giddy kids surrounding Brock and Tracey. Their tiny colorful heads bobbing around the taller young men, making them look like giants in comparison. They wore identical olive green camp counselor t-shirts that matched Gary and Misty's. All four of them recruited by the professor.

"Do you really not like it that much? Didn't you and Ash use to go when you were little?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that I've been here and done all of this over and over till I went on my journey. But now that I'm doing research gramps thinks it will benefit my future when I open my own lab. But mostly, he utilizes us because he knows he can. That man has the power of love and persuasion."

Misty shrugs, "I don't mind at all, actually. It's a break from the gym and the kids are pretty cute."

"Easy for you to say, you're motherly and kind so they cling to you like dirt clings under their tiny fingernails."

She lifts an eyebrow, "You think I'm motherly?"

Misty watches his facial expression and he chokes up a little and realizes he is still prone to getting nervous around her. It was something that happened in moments when he didn't know the right words to say or says something he thinks that would make her react in a way he did not know how to handle. That was the thing about Gary Oak. For the most part, he could take on anything and succeed. And win. He wins and wins but her and people like her made him realize life is unexpected and not every girl you meet kisses your ass. It was shallow of him to think so. She was one of the people to show him that.

He clears his throat.

"Uh, I mean, you're protective and….stuff." Misty giggles into the palm of her hand and Gary's neck gets a little warm.

"Good to know that I'm mother and protective…and stuff then." She walks ahead and joins the group while all he could do is smile awkwardly.

"Gary! Misty! Happy for you two to finally join us! Now we can begin our lesson."

"Sorry, Brock." They apologized to the medical student in unison.

All eyes are on a grinning Brock as he gestures to the field behind them.

. . .

Gary and Misty were on opposite sides of the outdoor battlefield as they were surrounded by wild flowers and grass. Corsola and Nidoking stood prideful in front of their trainers, earning cheers and admiration from the children.

"Now," Tracey begins, "today we are going to show you all the importance of status type moves and their effects on the target. We have a corsola and a nidoking! Can anyone describe the similarities and differences between the two?"

"One big, one small!"

"You're…. not wrong, Penelope," he offers. "Actually, both pokemon are considered dual-types. They have a secondary typing aside from the primary one. For example, Corsola is a water and rock type."

"While Nidoking is a posion and ground type." Brock interjected, standing beside Tracey as they provided maps of the different types on a chalkboard. The excited kids were on the edge of their seats to watch a demonstration from a gym leader and a researcher.

"Gary and Misty are going to start the demonstration so please stand back and be aware that pokémon attacks can also effect human beings. Safety is important in and out of battle!"

Misty gives the group a warm smile before turning to her corsola in preparation, "Corsola today is going to be on the other side of Nidoking's attacks to show you how pokemon deal with status moves with and without their trainers help."

"And Nidoking is going to display how powerful status moves can be even though they aren't necessarily physical."

"Either way, my corsola is able to take hits like no other."

Gary raises his hand, preparing to direct his pokemon. "Oh, we will see about that—Nidoking, use Toxic!"

Nidoking roars and a dark purple ring surrounded the field and infected the bubbly pink pokemon. Corsola took the hit and a loud gasp came from the children.

"Corsola is currently poisoned by luckily she knows the move Refresh that can cure her," Misty says as a bright halo of light came from her corsola. "Some pokemon can cure themselves given the right move."

Corsola regained strength and positioned herself to take another attack from her opponent. Gary and Misty exchange nods before continuing.

"Nidoking, use Attract!"

A large stream of hearts form around Nidoking before he directs them in Corsola's path. Misty's corsola looks confused as it quickly dodges the attack from the poison type. "Corsola, wait-ah!" Before she could finish her words the stream of hearts directly hits Misty in a powerful wave. She stumbles backwards, falling hard on the ground. A soft groan escapes her lips before fainting.

"Misty!" All three of the men shout in worry before rushing to her side.

Gary comes running, kneeling to cradle Misty in his arms. He gently shakes his friend as she lays limp in his embrace. Brock and Tracey followed by Nidoking and Corsola circle around the two teenagers, concern apparent on their faces. They quickly tell the kids to wait as they handle the situation. The children stay put but whisper to each other in worry.

"Can you hear me, Misty?" Gary asks concernedly. "We need you to wake up."

She is gently rocked in his arms once more before he touches her face. Her cheeks felt warm and he could see her closed eyes creased slightly the more he shook her. "It's like she is asleep but she feels really….warm right now. Is that normal?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it's because it was Attract?" Tracey exclaims.

Brock interjects, "Considering the move was on a person, it could have different results though. I feel like we should know this, shouldn't we?" Gary sighs in response, "Is now really the time to discuss this? She's literally passed out right now." He has her head secured in the crook of his arm and uses his free hand to lightly pat her face.

"Misty? Misty!"

A faint groan escapes her parted lips and the boys peer in closer, awaiting to see more of a response. Her body jerks in Gary's arms, a second later eyelids fluttering open.

"Misty! Thank goodness, you're awake!"

She lethargically looks up trying to find the owner of the voice and makes direct contact with Gary. In his hold, he could feel her frame tense up. He hears her breath hitch as she stares into him as if she has never seen him before in her life. Wide and dilated, eyes as bright as ever but they held something new in them he never experienced before. A sense of uneasiness took over him as he noticed how flushed her cheeks were now, unnaturally rosy. Then Misty's entire face radiates into the softest smile Gary has ever seen her give him.

Many questions were running throughout his head a mile a minute because here was Misty, weak in his arms, looking at him as if he was the universe and she was amazed in a daze. He swallows down the lump in his throat, yet all that could leave his mouth was a hesitant, "A-are you alright?"

"Absolutely," she says in a sweet way, placing a hand on his forearm. He feels goosebumps form and loosen his hold, helping her up from the ground.

Brock and Tracey exchange a confused look. "Uh," Tracey interrupts, "you took that attack pretty head on, Misty."

Brock nods, "We were worried about you for a second there.

"Thanks guys," she replies warmly, sending Gary a loving glance. "I guess I was in the right hands."

All the boys shocked and wide-eyed. Did they just hear that correctly?

"Nido?"

"Cor-corsola!"

Misty and Gary both directed their attention to their worried pokemon. Corsola jumped into Misty's arms and nuzzled her to which Misty giggled. "I'm alright, don't worry."

Nidoking step forward, lowering his head in apology towards Misty. She shakes her head, scratching the fur-like tufts of his cheeks. "It wasn't your fault, Nidoking. These things happen, next time we all just have to be careful."

Gary scratches the back of his head, baffled by how out of character his moment with Misty was. Was she friendly? She usually was. Unless something ticked her off, she was for the most part lively and smiley and kind. Has she ever looked at him like that before? No, he couldn't recall. Smiles here and there but never with such _fondness_.

Brock sighs, tiredness apparent on his face.

"I'll handle the kids and their lunch, you guys should recall your pokemon and go check with Professor Oak to make sure Misty is okay. I have an idea what the side effects of an Attract could be when used on a human but it's better to double check with the professional."

Gary looks at Brock in disbelief then turns to face Misty. She goes the color of pecha berry, flushing from her neck to her ears. A loopy grin cracks upon her face and she shyly looks away, smiling into her hand.

And Gary can't find the words to speak.

Tracey edges closer and whispers to Brock, "You don't mean…."

"Looks like it, bud."

. . .

"Your pupils seem strangely dilated. You said you fainted and Gary was the first person you saw?"

"Uh, yes. It was Gary."

"How does your heart feel, dear?" Professor Oak asks, holding a stethoscope to Misty's chest.

She shifts a little in her seat, her eyes traveling around the room but Gary swears more than once they linger towards him.

To his backside.

To his hands.

To his face.

"Warm and rapid," she responds, voice as sweet as honey, placing a hand on her neck awkwardly.

Gary almost chokes on his own water. He is standing in the corner of the room, back to the wall. Tracey and Professor Oak examine Misty in the center of the lab, usually meant for pokémon but once in a blue moon there will be accidents on the field between trainers and their pokémon.

"Tracey, you said she was hit by an Attract attack correct?"

The watcher runs his fingers through his hair in worry. "It was a full on attack from Gary's nidoking, meant for her corsola but it hit Misty when corsola dodge it and she has been….spacey ever since."

"Hey! Who are you calling spacey?" Misty chimes in, her usual tone at full volume. "And it was an accident. Gary and nidoking were just doing the right thing."

All the men in the room blink to see her come so rapidly to Gary's defense.

Professor Oak gives Gary a wide and smug smile that he saves specifically for his grandson. It happens when his inner teasing frat boy comes out and Gary knows it to well. He currently wants nothing more to run outside and dig a ditch to bury himself in.

"Misty, my dear," the older man says, "It is not entirely rare to see this happen on humans but I haven't seen it happen since I was a young man! Truly remarkable. I practically see the lover's glow in your cheeks!"

Gary groans, stepping closer to stand beside Tracey and the professor. He tries avoiding making direct eye contact with the redhead but her whole body turns to face him as if it was second nature.

"Gramps, not to be pushy but please get to the point."

The professor snickers and ignores Gary's plea.

"May I ask you a few questions and trust that you answer honestly, dear?" Professor Oak holds up three fingers, tucking his free hand in his pocket.

"Hm?" Misty tilts her head, slightly confused. "O-of course."

"Was Gary the first person you saw as soon as you woke up from fainting?"

"Yes, it was Gary." Professor Oak puts a finger down.

"How would you describe Gary?"

"Gramps-"

"Intelligent. Dedicated. Caring. Confident. Quick-witted. Handsome."

Gary internally screams as his grandfather puts another finger down.

"How would you describe your feelings for Gary?"

Red in the face, Gary puts a pleading hand on his grandfather's shoulder. "Are you done?"

Misty blinks, "I love him."

The brunette croaks.

Professor Oak puts down a third finger, satisfied smile planted on his face. "Looks like the side effects have taken, it seems like our dear Misty believes she is in love with Gary as he was the first person she saw after getting hit with the Attract."

"But I am-"

"How long is this supposed to last, Professor?"

Professor Oak snaps his fingers, "Good question, Tracey! If only this old brain of mine could remember. It could range from either a few hours to a few months…..I am not quite sure! Maybe this could be time for some personal research, Gary-"

"Old man, does this look like a joke to you?" He groans into his hands, rubbing his eyes out of frustration.

"Are you okay, Gary?" She steps to her feet and comes to his side, placing a hand to his face and presses her cheek to his forehead to check his temperature. "You aren't getting sick, are you?"

The mix of a sweet concern and gentleness put his heart to an unfamiliar pace. He was used to the girls back during his traveling days doting him and watching out for him but he wasn't ten anymore.

His stomach drop and goosebumps form and his nerves are on a fritz. Quickly he flings his head back and practically falls to the floor, placing his hands awkwardly in the air.

"M-misty," he stutters, "thank you but I think you need to understand that you don't really…..love me."

Misty's brows etch together in puzzlement. She reaches for his hand and grasps it. He can't recall the last time his palms ever felt so sweaty. Not that Misty seems to mind.

"Your feelings are a side effect," he tells her, eyes locked. "They aren't real. I don't want you to do anything you will regret later…you don't have to do this."

She shakes her head. "I know what happened but now, right now they are real. In this moment, nothing makes more sense to me than being by your side."

Gary opens his mouth to fight back with logic but he is silenced by arms wrapping around his waist and a face being placed delicately to his chest.

 _Holy shit._

"UHHHH-"

She pressed her cheek harder and nuzzled sending Gary's mind to a blank canvas. She made his heart felt as if it sky rocketed to his throat. He is unsure if it's because he hasn't hugged someone in such a long time or that its Misty being affectionate.

"Misty, don't you think it's time to get back to the kid?"

She out rightly ignores Tracey while Gary short circuits in her grasp. Misty breaks away from the hug and puts Gary's hand in her own, pulling him towards the door. "Come on let's go sit by the lake."

Gary nods in a daze then realizes that he was half away out the door with Misty leading him. "Wait what?"

They leave together hand in hand. Tracey was left flabbergasted by the whole situation.

"Great…. what should we do now, Professor?"

Professor Oak huffs a chuckle.

"Wait till later tonight once the effects wear off," he tells his assistant, mouth splitting into a knowing smile. "I bet thing will get quite more interesting around here."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: send your thoughts! xoxo**


	17. nerve

**disclaimer: i don't own anything!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **let it hurt then let it go**

Pallet Town, in all its small-town glory, has only one bar. Where the scent of stale beer sticks to your skin and the static of an old television is dull compared to the heavy laughter of the familiar townsfolks. Gary knows he needs to wake up at the peak of sunrise tomorrow but pushes a third drink down his throat, stuck in the fantasy of waking up tomorrow morning on the mountain side away from paperwork and data analytics.

"She left you," someone says behind him and he flinches. The image of a cabin hidden in the mountains fades as reality seeps in. He looks up and its just Misty Williams in a big jean denim jacket, staring at him with an unreadable expression. She seems out of breath and out of place despite living in Pallet for quite a bit of time. It was her new home. A city girl with love for humble places is still a city girl.

"Found out last night through a note," Gary says, bringing his smudged glass to his mouth. Part of him wants to look her in the face but can't.

"Why didn't you tell me, Gary?" She asks sharply, bawled up fists snug in her large pockets.

He rubs his eye. "Cause' I knew Delia Ketchum would've beat me to it."

Misty darts him a serious look and ignores the tequila shot the bartender slides towards her courtesy of the shy farmhand hanging in the corner by the pool table. Gary guesses the farmhand doesn't notice the silver ring on her middle finger.

"Where is she?" she curls her mouth in a scowl.

All he could do is laugh. Laughs at how ridiculous it was for her to be here, questioning him. He was the one who got cheated on, he was the one whose fiancé walked out on him.

"With some guy, I don't know. Her things were gone by the time I came back from the lab."

"Did she take the car?"

"Took the car, the ring, and whatever else in that apartment," he replies honestly, voice as cold as ice.

Misty snarls at him. "You're a coward, Gary."

He says nothing in response just turns to finally face her. How harsh her voice sounded but how softly she looked at him. How she was hurt on behalf of him like she knew what it was like for people to just _leave_.

"You should fight for yourself," Misty tells him. "Don't let some weak hearted child walk over you."

She reaches over and grips his arm in a vice.

"I'm going to rip her apart when I see her, I swear," she responds with fire and tremor. "But first, come home with me."

The researcher pays his tab and lets her drag him out of the bar towards the light house down the street by the old mill. They walk and it becomes a tiny moment in the dark where he stopped pretending that he was indifferent and what happened didn't mattered. But it did, it mattered to him. And Misty could see that. See right through him as if he was as clear as glass.

Gary wished he was as indifferent as he seemed.

. . .

They step through the door and Ash Ketchum in his flannel pajama pants watching cartoons. Instantly, Misty's face lights up and she walks up behind as and wraps her arms around his neck from behind, kissing his temple. He returns with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey Gary," Ash says, patting his oldest friend on the back as Gary took a seat beside him on their worn couch. A sleeping Pikachu cradled in Ash's lap made him look like a hairy father bear. "You smell like shit."

"You seem very familiar with the scent, Ashy," he replies, eyeing Misty from the living room as she set up the tea kettle in the kitchen.

She looks back over her shoulder to give him a brief consoling smile. Partially it made him want to run to a new life of exile in a mountain cabin so he wouldn't half to deal with the sinking feeling that swelled in his gut the times that he spent with her. Away from the feeling he got when he walked into the home that she shared with his childhood friend covered in pictures of memories upon memories. Hard proof of the times that Misty loved Ash and Ash loved Misty.

Gary is in several them.

By the time Gary noticed Ash had gone upstairs, an pair of pajamas at were thrown to his face, getting him at out of his unfortunate thoughts. Ash gives Gary a toothy grin as Misty settles a tin of sugar cookies and steaming mugs on the coffee table.

The couple don't notice but Gary smiles melancholily at them. Smiles for them and what they had. What he had lost and at what he could never have. A sense of guilt waves over him.

The three of them, a trio of professional grown ass adults, spent the night drinking sleepy time tea and cookies like they were children again awake past their bedtime.

Misty and Ash went upstairs as Gary stayed in their guest room.

It took thirty minutes for sleep to overcome him.

. . .

The next morning, he books a one-way flight and doesn't have the nerve to look back. He leaves a note in the pocket of her jacket.

 _Misty,_

 _you were right and I'm sorry for not proving you wrong._

 _Take care._

 _-Gary_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **notes: rest in peace gary and his heart. thank you for reading! please review**


	18. subtle

**notes: i do not own anything.**

 **disclaimer: slight previous pokeshipping. don't worry there is no bashing i love ash and misty too!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRIMO AMORE**

Gary isn't Misty's first love.

Her first love was—well, he still is, because first loves are forever, that silly Ash Ketchum with his golden skin and ivory smile, triple chocolate cake and a contagious laugh that tickled her insides.

She remembers it in detail, she was a flash of primary colors, charging at him with bawled up fists. He was shorter than her then, but held more strength in his arms than she thought a ten-year-old boy was capable of.

The threats of chopping him up into mincemeat may had spooked him a little but he retorted with his own jabs. Calling her childish names and sometimes pulling on her ponytail. But she knew he could never deny his soft spot for her. They infuriated each other all while being protective over one another. Times where he shared his canteen with her without saying a word. The inside jokes and the shared love for ice cream sundaes. She would save her fries for him, making it as if she had no more room for them, and how they would spend hours together discovering strategies.

All she remembers from that first day was him riding her bike down the gravel rode into flames, leaving the tires flat and the chain broken. It was charred metal. The red handed print her palm left on his left cheek lasted fourteen hours.

They were ten-years old. It was the first of the many summers to come.

One punch to his young gut was all it took to start their story.

They still exchange calls and letters when life lets them but it's been a long time since their affair ended that seventh summer. She thinks of him anytime his name is spoken by a foreign mouth or when she feels nostalgic enough to scavenge through old photographs. At times, she ponders if he thinks of him as much as he thinks of her—if he carried a part of her like she does him. She was too young and loved him too much, in a way Ash did not know how to take. He loved and loved hard but it couldn't be in the way she once hoped.

So, they move forward and romantic love stays away from her for some time.

Then, on a random meeting, love reappears.

Gary Oak is reintroduced into her life as a young adult. The hair gel is used softly and he has a smile that he is not aware she notices. He It sneaks up on her and brings her to believe he is, much to his dismay, a cute person. He has always been handsome, and aware of it, but he was cute. Cute in a way that his ears turn red when their arms accidentally brush. Cute in a way when he reluctantly orders food for her as well when they do late night research. She finds his most true, computer hermit-self funny. Funny how he finds fossils endearing and newer cars ugly. Funny how he has never seriously dated someone in all his years despite the amount of chances.

So, after awkward moments of budding attraction, they date.

Weeks turns to months and months turns to years, and she understands him. They are similar in a mature way, they have shared traumas and share the fear of inadequacy.

The funniest thing is Misty was told that she is Gary's first love.

What is slightly less funny to her is that Gary isn't his own first love. Gary and his constant projection of a false self. The vintage cars, the cheerleading women and the inability to speak his deceased parent's names. She learns to see pass that and she sees someone that she grows to like. She grows to like Gary and his flaws and humanity that he hides in his stomach. He is different than Ash but their cores are the same color. They are bright, bright beings of energy that she has difficulty reaching but she grasps on to them, dissecting their insides and protecting their outsides. He often tells her he likes himself best when they are together which almost brings her to tears.

The thing about Misty is she loves rarely but fiercely. Her first love came naturally, growing from a type of smitten that one usually feels during their childhood. Her core isn't that different from theirs and it lights up on the time he first told her he loved her.

He tells her out of the blue, during a night out on his apartment's balcony. It wasn't in a long confession, it was not pushed down in her throat in a fit of kisses with too much tongue. He brushed her hair behind her ear, told her to go to bed soon that he would be there in a minute. With a kiss to his cheek, her hand on the door frame he calls her name and she turned around. It was a simple: "Hey I love you. I'll bring you a class of water when I'm down out here."

Her heart stopped and through his eyes she knew he didn't need a reply just yet. The door is left open for him. She heads to his room with a nervous belly, calmed by him coming to bed with water placed beside his alarm clock.

Seasons change and they live life with and without each other. They are comfortable.

But it's a random Sunday evening when it comes to her. She stopped by the corner store to pick up Gary a new lighter and his favorite brand of green tea that costs over eight dollars cause its organic and that's the way he likes things. She is in line, listening to her favorite music and suddenly his face crosses her mind. Her hand is held over her chest, and the realization sprouts from her slowly: " _Oh, it's a little warmer than usual."_

It's a familiar feeling and strangely, she feels calmer than before. So, she headed home to him. He left the door unlocked, waiting for her so she ran through it like a renegade, bold and ready, greeting him like it's the last time. He told her about his day and she poured a glass of tea for him.

He can barely take a sip before his face is planted between her sweaty palms.

She half-whispers half-screams it. And his expression is one of utter shock.

"What did you say, Misty?"

"You heard me!"

"No, no I didn't. Please."

"...I said, I love you too."

He lets out a knowing, beautiful laugh.

"I know."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: please review! hope you love love as much as I do.**


	19. guidance

**disclaimer: i don't own pokemon! please enjoy xoxo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE LET THEM KNOW."**

"I love myself," she says out of the blue.

Her three sisters, preoccupied with slurping on their tonkotsu ramen, swallow in strange unison. The oil of the soup smeared their liquid lipstick off but not even the models could resist the best ramen shop in Cerulean City. Firm noodles and a runny egg, it was one of Misty's favorite places to eat in the city. The restaurant was as big as a studio apartment and smelled like vegetable oil, even if her sisters get grossed out by the cashier with only one tooth, Misty loves it.

It was rare for all the Williams girls to be together on a weekday. Her sisters were never around long enough for her to sit with them, to talk to them.

She knew it was the time to confide in them. All three of them were often irrational but they put their hearts in the right place when it mattered. Misty saw that. She even sees it now as Daisy watches her with concern.

Daisy, the eldest, puts down her spoon.

"I….love that you love yourself. I know we really, like, um-made you feel not special growing up but-"

"No, Daisy," Misty reassures her, dismissively waving her hand. "What I mean is that, it's taken time and work but I love myself. I want to let you guys know that before I ask for your advice. This has nothing to do about me not thinking I'm good enough or that I don't deserve to be happy. It's something….different."

"Misty, please, just ask us already," Lily impatiently pleads.

"Just don't make a big deal, please."

"No promises but, like, you don't make it easy," Violet winks, taking a sip of her green tea.

"So there's this guy-"

"Gary Oak," they reply, in perfect unison.

Misty's cheeks turn visibly rosy. "So much for being subtle."

Daisy pats her sister's hand, "Continue."

She carries on, stirring her noodles and creating a tiny whirlpool in the ceramic bowl. "Well, Gary and I have been hanging out a lot lately and I don't know how to feel about it."

"You're unsure," suggests Violet.

"Something is definitely there but him…I'm worried. I…I don't have a type, do I? Boys from Pallet with wild hair that drive me crazy?" Misty sighs, her teenage heart thumping softly in her chest.

"Is that a bad thing, honey?" Lily questions, smiling slyly. "They say that those small town boys from Pallet have big—"

Misty sends her an unamused look.

"Hearts. They have big hearts."

"Classy, Lil," she huffs. The gym leader is visibly tense in both body and expression, trying to formulate her roaming thoughts and emotions into words.

The memory of Gary grazing his hands on her back as he walked passed her after a day working at Professor Oak's lab and how she let out unprompted nervous chuckle she _swears_ he heard. The thought of Gary and her aimlessly walking around her city together, holding hands as they cross the crosswalks. Him putting her coat around her shoulders and she says a joke that makes him laugh. Little fantasies she couldn't help pondering on. Followed by the memory of a younger her and her best friend, Ash Ketchum. She poured out her heart and he couldn't find it within himself to catch it. It killed part of her.

Reminding her what sometimes happens when you _feel_.

"But no, it isn't a bad thing. Gary is different, and we have a different relationship. It just feels wrong of me to compare them—"

Daisy shakes her head. "Hold on there, sis. It seems like you're hesitant because you're worried about what you may be feeling. It's not a sin to overthink but like keeping yourself from chances out of fear does nothing but hurt you. I know Ash can't speak for himself right now but feelings you once had shouldn't keep you from new developing ones."

"Daisy is right," Violet chimes in. "Your hesitance is valid but literally the walls you built around yourself can be seen from space."

Misty looks mildly defensive, folding her arms over her chest. "Okay it's not that _bad_."

"Pretty bad," Lily giggles, knocking her shoulders against Misty's playfully. "Baby girl, you can't expect your barriers to magically disappear. You break them down yourself instead of internalizing all that bad juju, baby. Let your heart reopen—it's okay for Miss Mighty to be somewhat vulnerable."

"Vulnerable," Misty repeats, furrowing her brows. "So, then what?"

Lily slurps up her noodles loudly. "Like, you let him in," she says mid-swallow.

Violet smirks into her spoon full of broth, taking the bait. "Well you do have experience with letting plenty of women in, Lily."

"Vi, you've literally done anal on the first date so like—"

"Well I love to have fun."

" _Girls_ ," Daisy warns. "Public area so watch your whore mouths."

Misty groans and slams her forehead on the table, shaking the table in the process. Violet and Lily hold on to their bowls dramatically, "Stop! Our _ramen,_ like _chill_!" She lifts her head from the table, placing her chin on the palm of her hand leaning into the table.

"You think I'm being a coward of my own feelings, guys?" She nibbles on her bottom lip, questioning. The three of them look at each other.

"Ehhh…," Daisy draws out, shaking her hand in a so-so gesture.

"Lowkey," Violet continues.

"Nah, high key," Lily says bluntly.

Misty sighs, "Noted."

The three of them couldn't help smile teasingly at their pouting little sister, her nose wrinkling like she used to do when she was younger.

"Like, just take your feelings day by day," Daisy reasons. "Even if they are hard to come to terms with, shouldn't this be something excited?"

"A new love interest in the upcoming chapter of your post-adolescent life," Violet says wistfully, her literary voice filled with romance. "An old face but it's as if you're seeing him for the first time in a new light. You were never ready for each other then, didn't see the potential but now your eyes are opened and—"

"Vi, I am a second away from biting my lip off," Misty presses. "Which is a sign to not continue that statement."

"Okay but don't expect credit from me when I publish yours and Gary's love story in my upcoming novel series."

"—There isn't a love story though. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Daisy, Lily and Violet lose their grins, their mouths curl and eyebrows furrow in utter annoyance. Misty, feeling like she was eight again, slides down in her seat, not able to look her sisters in the eyes. They looked so done with her.

"Guys! Don't look at me like that! I am currently mid crisis!"

"Like…are you done? Like is it over?" Violet asks her blankly.

"Misty," Lily barks, "you're full of absolute shit. The boy helps you clean the tiles in the gym showers and hasn't even complained once. He invites you to do field work—oh and I've seen him purposely roll up his sleeves to his elbow right in front of you. Showing off his hot forearm and all."

"What does that even mean?"

" _Everything_! Like, its honestly the ultimate mating call. Who doesn't like a three-quarter rolled up dress shirt? Basic attraction technique." Lily gestures her gyoza at Misty, as if she was a professor lecturing.

"Lily is right it's human nature 101." Violet taps her own gyoza against her strawberry sister's in agreement before they both popped the dumplings into their mouths.

"Jeez you guys are really on some other shit," the red head exclaims. "I don't think he goes out of his way to impress me. Even if the shirt thing is pretty….nice."

Lily smirks. "He brings over books on water types like every other time he comes to the gym as if there isn't a library down the street. Like, how far is Pallet from Cerulean? And he drives that every time just to drop you off…..books."

"Well he is training to be a researcher—"

"Honey if you finish that sentence I will spill this fish sauce all over your crop top, I swear," Dairy warns. "We're just saying, don't play dense. You're looking at him and he definitely has been looking at you."

"Which of course he is, you're a Williams. Even if you are an inexperienced one. Attraction is in your blood. Along with high possibility for twins and mild alcoholism."

"I _could_ use a drink," Misty says sarcastically, a tiny smile breaking her pout.

Daisy giggles, reaching for her sister's hand. "Alcoholism aside, I think it's okay to be interested in him. Allow yourself to be a little vulnerable, Misty. You're always strong—for the gym, for your friends, for us—it's okay not to be all the time. You got a crush! Be smitten! It's like, so beautiful."

"So beautiful!" Violet adds, her dark eyes soft and sincere. "To repress feelings is so detrimental! To your heart, to your mind, to your skin—it totally makes a person break out. OH MY GOD-your chakras would get out of sync within hours, honey!"

"So truuuuuueeee," Lily draws out. "Plus, Gary may be a compatible match for you. Don't count on my total opinion just yet though I haven't done his full birth chart."

Daisy and Violet nod, completely in support of birth charts and love horoscopes. It made Misty laugh, how ridiculous her siblings could be. How they care in their own way. The red head rolled her eyes playfully but couldn't hide the faint blush on her cheeks. Obviously, touched by her older sisters' words. "That's really…sweet. Dramatic but sweet."

"But to completely real with you, Misty. You honestly don't need to be someone if you don't want to, you've never needed a guy in your life to define you but I think—it's okay to _want_ to be with someone. Whoever it is, like they would be blessed to have you. But not as blessed as us of course—we've had you since forever."

She blinks, taken back by Lily's words. Feeling a warmth spread throughout her body from her sisters easing her mind, making her surprisingly feel more grounded than before.

"Thank you, guys," she offers. "I know I'm hectic but this…is kind of hard for me so I appreciate it. I'll call Gary up later and—" "Get his time and place of birth."

"And definitely not get his time and place of birth. I'll ask him out to a museum or something like that. He'd like it."

She doesn't mention the slight surge of fluttering of her chest at the idea. Instead, she takes a final sip of her slightly cold but still comforting ramen.

"Perfect," the three of them reply in perfect unity, all cheerful.

Her sisters really were shining beacons of beauty but Misty thought they were most beautiful when they were themselves. Self-interested and flaky, sure but they were also honest, outspoken and fiercely raw with her. Which she appreciates—even if others just see their physical selves. She gets to experience the reality of the Sensational Sisters while they see a side of her that others don't really catch. Her times of weakness where she sheds tears over not having any friends in the city because a lot of the kids didn't like. Moments of her writing long letters to Ash she was sure he would receive but had no idea when she'd get a reply—or if a reply would ever reach her. They weren't always there but when there were, it counted. It still counts to her.

They were her sisters. Beautiful, brazen and often full of bullshit.

She loves them. Hard to say it sometimes but she does.

The four of them finish their meals, earning a sea of goodbyes from all the elderly people sitting around them. They head outside, feeling the crisp salt in the air touch their skin. The girls were as carefree as the ebb and flow of a river. No paper work or battles, no meetings or gigs.

"So, ice cream and face masks?" Misty offers, to which the beauty queens look at her surprised—their eyes screaming _'oh my god! oh my god! I LOVE YOU AND THAT IDEA!'_ in excitement.

Misty suggests that they get six different pints and test all the flavors. They call her a beautiful genius; after a night of ice cream, sunset colored wine, and paper face masks they tell her they love her.

She lets them know she loves them too.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: daisy, lily, and violet crack me up. i love sisterhood and misty having a support system. i know this isn't out rightly egoshipping but a big part of an any relationship is the people around you who see it become what it becomes. those you ask for advice or confide in. i know its not totally in character for misty to confide in her sisters because dude she even has a hard time saying she loves them but i headcanon as she gets older it becomes a little easier for her. originally, i was gonna have brock and tracey be the ones to talk to misty about her awakening feelings about gary but SISTERS MATTER! anyway, thank you to everyone who follows and enjoys my little stories! i appreciate all of you who comment and compliment it is all very sweet and kind. I wish some of you weren't on anon so I can give official thanks! either way much love xoxo**


	20. growth

**disclaimer: i don't own anything! just my love for misty.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **she is so many things. she is everything.**

 **age 5.**

chocolate ice cream stains dripped on her older sister's costume _accidentally_. chubby cheeks the color of a red rose. three sets of hand-me-downs princess dolls surrounding her. swims in the deep end with no floaties. performs a song with a toy tambourine with no one willing to watch. cries at the sight of a gyarados. doesn't cry when mommy and daddy leave her alone with daisy, lily, and violet. sneaks off to ride the trolley to the beach. has a sketchbook dedicated to drawing water pokémon. listens to a tape of ocean sounds to calm her down. her favorite crayons are red, yellow, and blue. pummels a boy into the sand pit after he puts a caterpie down her shirt. blows bubbles alone in dressing rooms during photoshoots for her sensational sisters. wishes on staryu for friends. wishes on starmie for her parents to stay home.

 **age 10.**

rides an orange bicycle all over cerulean city for hours before going home at midnight. wins fishing competitions. blue nail polish on her hands and toes. calls out a kid for picking on a girl behind the gymnasium to challenge him to a fight. stops avoiding mirrors because _she is beautiful because she is herself, for goodness sakes_. dreams about falling in love with a wonder of a man despite never spending more than thirty minutes with a boy. listens to pop music while cleaning the tile of the gym. draws blood from biting her cheek when they call her the 'ugly runt'. doesn't say _i love you_ to her parents on the phone. runs away to become a water master only to get her prized bike fried by ash ketchum. pulls on brock's ear to keep him from making a fool of himself in front of women. travels with the strange boys who changed her life forever. wears pink silk kimonos with grace. yanks out hair extension roughly. curses at herself for jealousy. meets ash's rival gary oak and gags when he winks at her. sings togepi lullabies, the ones that her mom used to sing. falls in love with delia ketchum's strawberry lemonade. falls in first love with ash ketchum.

 **age 15.**

keeps a swimsuit under her clothes in case of emergencies. runs her gym with a clenched by gentle fist. stops wearing her tangerine hair in a side ponytail. trains gyarados to not roar when younger children are near. buys a stuffed togepi doll and cries into it late at night when she is feeling blue. rereads her old journal from her traveling days over and over. sends ash and brock memes popular in kanto that they miss. blushes madly when boys call her beautiful. thinks of ash ketchum walking away from her every time she gets asked out. visits pallet town in her free time for prof. oak, delia, and the vast fields that feel so free. drags brock and tracey around different cafes and shops. shockingly throws herself into a friendship with gary oak through their shared wit, shared trait of kissing pokeballs, and interest in ruling the world. controls her temper when a rookie trainer screams at their pokémon for losing. catches a feebas and sees herself in its eyes. rose scented lip salve and brown mascara. explores the depths of cerulean cave with gary to uncover its mysteries with a stirring in her stomach. holds her hand so that they don't separate. reflects on how their hands fit _too_ well together and thinks _wow….this is new_.

 **age 20.**

keeps a squirtle inspired mug for gary at her apartment. organizes a regional wide program about awareness of protecting natural habitats for water pokémon. takes marine biology classes. splits her time between cerulean and research expeditions out at sea. orders alcoholic drinks at the bar because of its pretty colors. mails ash photographs of his mom and pokémon alongside his favorite cookies from viridian city while he is so, so far away. being okay with him being far away. blushes during interviews and photo shoots. stutters when her idol prima offers to be her mentor. chokes on her chocolate milkshake when tracey and daisy announce their engagement. holds up her old yellow tank top from her past and wonders when exactly was it outgrown. volunteers teaching children how to swim and water safety. meditates alongside prima peacefully. watercolor tattoo on her thigh. rides a motorcycle across kanto during her free time. kisses gary oak out of impulse in the middle of his grandfather's lab, in the middle of the night after he tells her he is leaving to sinnoh for six months. is kissed back by him with, his hands twisted in her hair and her mouth opening against his.

 **age 25.**

hair falling pass her shoulders in waves of golden red. failing league test over and over until _finally_ passing to become a member of the elite four. wearing an official league bomber jacket with pride, the cascade badge emblem ironed on the sleeve. frequenting farmers markets and flea markets. winks at the little kids who run up to her asking if it's true that she is a mermaid. takes all her pokémon to brock's pokémon center for special checkups. replies to the letters her parents send. rents out an apartment in lumiose city for her anniversary with professor gary oak. sings a lullaby to her baby nephew. puts on a pair of denim shorts and giggles at her reflection. drools on her late-night paperwork. tells that fuddy-duddy talk show host that _girls are worth more than their appearances_ after he ask her secret dieting techniques. brings delia her favorite rose tea and a fern on her birthday. smiles confidently when she is scheduled to battle ash ketchum next year. matches gary's tie with her cobalt blue gown for the league gala. watches as her people grow and change as quickly as the tides do. dreams about falling in love with a wonder boy cease as she wakes up every morning to a professional nerd with rustled hair curling himself around her. wishes on staryu for the proposal to go smoothly. wishes on starmie for brightness, happiness, and chocolate ice cream.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: this is misty focused but there is some ego there and i don't regret it. i was inspired by a little ficlet i saw by user flwrpotts on tumblr. a list of head canons and traits that encompasses misty! much love, friends! please review!**


	21. forevermore

**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

 **notes: contains platonic pokeshipping. eat it up.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Thought I lost you, I gave you away.**_

On the evening of her wedding, Misty is with Ash. She hasn't eaten since early morning, so he brings her a plate of appetizers to share. Ash takes a sip of a sugary lemonade before handing it to her. Misty accepts it thankfully, twiddling her fingers in nerves.

Ash thinks to himself how funny it is to see her munch in her wedding dress.

"Be careful not to spill anything, that's probably the nicest thing you own," he teases, taking red bean mochi from the shared plate between them.

"Says the kid who owns one good pair of jeans," she retorts, and pokes him hard on the forehead. He flinches and laughs along with her.

"Not a kid," Ash emphasizes, patting his chest. "A Master."

Misty rolls her eyes at him which only causes his smile to widen more. He isn't wrong after all as he is the Master.

They set their shared treats aside. Misty adjusts her pearly white mermaid gown and dusts off the nonexistent crumbs.

Ash stands takes a step back and looks at her. Her eyebrows perk up at his undivided attention.

"…. What?"

He tells her, "You look beautiful."

Ash is sincere, no sarcasm or teasing to his voice. He smiles softly, picturing the brazen girl he used to know telling him to shut up and dance as she twirls in her rose-colored yukata.

Misty was always a firecracker but the woman in front of him glows.

"Thank you, Ash." She is the brightest he has ever seen her.

"Misty, you're getting married. I almost don't believe it." He helps pull her from the seat as she adjusts herself and her bouquet. Ash takes notes of the slight height difference. She always had a good few inches on him but now he easily sees over her head.

"Believe it," she replies. "You are part of the wedding party."

"I'll be there for the honeymoon too—" Misty pinches Ash's side and he returns a pinch in response. "Come on, I love Alola!"

Their snickering subsides, and the two of them fall silent. Ash gets a wistful look in his eye as he watches her bite her lip. The time is approaching. Minutes before the beginning of her new life, and of all people she chooses to spend the time with, it's him.

For Ash, it is a bittersweet honor.

He offers his arm and she takes it with a nod. Music and laughter awaits from them outside, yet the duo remain strangely quiet.

Misty halts. Her long hair rustles against his shoulder. "Wait."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I've known you long enough to know when you have something to say."

"I don't, I promise."

"Ash Ketchum," she warns. Misty twists his arm, so he faces her. He nudges her back, but her expression isn't playful. Her nose flares up, like it always does when she's serious.

"Nothing, it's just—remember when we were kids and you said you and I would be married someday too? I guess it's starting to hit me that it's coming true. You were always so wise about junk like that."

A tender smile breaks across her face. "That was forever ago, huh? We sure did have a lot of adventures," Misty draws. "But in some way, this is its own adventure, or at least that's how it feels to me."

"You're right it's just that…." Ash shrugs. "It's so stupid but it feels like….I'm losing my girl, ya know?" He laughs awkwardly to himself and she raises a curious eyebrow. "NOT in that way or like, chauvinistically. What I'm saying is that the Misty who I traveled with…the person I shared my first adventure with is starting a new part of her life."

Misty's blue-green eyes flashed brightly.

"You've been my number one girl for so long and now you're getting married…it's a lot to process…but I'm just being ridiculous and sentimental. We should go—"

Ash begins to walk away. Before he could take another step, she yanks him back and pulls him into an embrace which brings him speechless.

"Ash," Misty says as she pulls away from their hug, hands still locked. Misty beams, fire and warmth in her eyes, and tells him clearly, "I'll always be your number one girl. Always."

She tightens her grip.

"You're my best friend."

He looks down at her with the same amount of warmth and care. Even at this age, the redhead still brings him back down to his senses.

"You hear me, Ketchum?"

Ash lets out a curt laugh and nods. "I hear ya."

"Good."

He scratches the back of his neck. "I know I don't always say this, but I love you, a lot. You're my best friend too."

For as long as he has known her, she has always had trouble saying those three-letter words. For as long as they've been friends, she has always shown him love. She leaves those words for good moments.

"Oh Ash," Misty laughs his name, almost like she was talking to that gung-ho kid she used to know. "Even when you pressed Caterpie to my face, I knew you would be important to me," she admits. "I'm always going to love you and that's not something that will change, you hear me?"

Their friendship tested through distance and time yet here they are.

"I hear you," he replies, with a low whistle. "Man, when did we turn into such saps?"

Her stern scowl subsides into a gently curved smile. "Age does wonders, my friend. Now—let's go before you make me late for my wedding."

"I promise I won't make you late to you next one, Mist."

He jokes because they both know there won't be such a thing. Ash lifts her hand and presses her knuckle to his lips to which Misty's eyes widen in surprise. He let's go of her hand and offers his arm once again. Misty laces her arm gently through his, squeezes it, and he leads her to the ceremony.

The Oak grounds covered by their loved ones. Friends, family and pokémon. Decorative twinkling fairy lights and candles brining the area to life. Leave it to Gary Oak to have a ceremony at twilight.

Under the oldest tree in Pallet Town, stood the groom. The Master watches from where he stood as his oldest friend turned to them. Ash is taken back by Gary's sharp eyes softening at the sight of his bride.

From his side, Ash hears her breath faintly hitch and Misty presses her fingers deeper into his upper arm. Her excitement was beginning to rub off on him as all eyes crept towards the bride.

Two of his oldest friends, two influential demons that struck his every nerve. One of Ash's most heart stopping moments in life was walking in on an eighteen-year-old Gary and Misty curled around one another on his mom's extra futon after coming back home from traveling. When Misty initially told him, she was dating Gary in a postcard sent prior to his return, Ash thought it was a prank. Misty wearing Gary's white button down in bed was proof it was not.

What Gary and Misty have begun small, almost insignificant but grew to become deep and sincere. A Kanto-Johto Elite Four member marrying the Leagues' head Professor gained regional attention, yet it was a quaint celebration. Leave it to the popular couple to keep their celebration private.

Ash may not have seen how it started or who first pined for who, but he watches them and sees a pair of equals that deserve each other. He thinks of his mementos from Gary and Misty—a half pokéball wrapped in a pink handkerchief now kept in the pocket of his suit.

His past self would never believe that in the future Gary Oak and Misty Williams would fall in love. And that he would be the one to give her away.

"Ash?" She asks, bringing him back to reality. Misty calls for Ash but her focus, her everything remains fixated on the man waiting for her. Soulful music begins to play, and Ash Ketchum puts his entire energy into not shedding a tear. Before he can guide her forward Misty quietly whispers something to him. Softly, she tells him, "Thank you."

And it flows through his ears. From the corner of his eye, he looks down at the joy drip from her face like honey which makes Ash feel his own sort of happiness. Soon he will bring her to meet Gary at the other side of the aisle and let go. He will hold on to her words, that flowed through his ears to pressed into his heart. And for a short moment, it stops beating as he grips his free hand around her arm.

With that, they step forward and the tears shed anyway.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: inspiration comes from the song "wedding dress" by matt Nathanson. it was supposed to be way shorter but i got dramatic. it mainly focuses on ash and misty and one-way i see ash being part of an ego wedding. no matter what! to me, ash and misty are best friends and i feed off their friendship and love. please review! xoxo**


End file.
